


use your brain

by fireworkrainouts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Swears A Lot, Attempts at humour, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsaber Battles, Nightmares, Obi-Wan is trying, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), RotS AU, Some angst, anakin didnt leave his brain on grievous' ship, boga is good for the soul, padme didnt leave her personality at aotc, palpatine's plan-b masterclass, they all are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkrainouts/pseuds/fireworkrainouts
Summary: “The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.”Anakin is promptly stunned into silence. He stares at Obi-Wan, and okay, he gets Obi-Wan’s twitchiness now. What a bomb to drop. Then he hides his face behind his hands and groans. Loudly.“Anakin…”“No, no, it’s fine”, Anakin interrupts, far too cheerfully. “I’m always up for committing treason. This is great. Exactly what I was planning to do on this fine evening. Especially against one of my best friends. No, this is gonna be a blast.”--or, what if Anakin used those brilliant braincells of his?(basically a RotS au where Anakin goes to Utapau with Obi-Wan)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 65
Kudos: 299





	1. the first one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm back
> 
> it's been a long time and I've missed posting things, so here we go again! sorry for, uh, abandoning the wip and not answering comments.

It all starts suspiciously well. Like this: Anakin abandons Bail Organa in favour of running towards Padmé for a joyful (though a little careless) reunion.

  
When they pull back again, Anakin can see and feel that something is up. He can't tell if he's going to like it or not, but before he can even ask, Padmé speaks up.  
  


"Something wonderful has happened", Padmé whispers.  
  


Anakin shoves the exhaustion and the never leaving darkness to the back of his mind and pulls on his greatest grin. "Aside from the fact that I recently defeated Count Dooku and saved our Chancellor?"  
  


Padmé rolls her eyes, but her smile grows. "Yes. I'm pregnant."

_  
Oh.  
  
_

Anakin tries to think of an appropriate response. First of all, a child. Their child. That sounds really cool in theory, but their reality is a bit… unstable. They're at war, Padmé is a politician the Republic sorely needs and Anakin is one of the, if not  _ the _ best general the GAR has. Obviously, their kid is going to be amazing and the best thing that will ever happen to their universe, but - it's going to be complicated. Extremely complicated, considering Anakin is, technically, not even allowed to have kids.

  
At the same time, a child! He's going to be a father! Anakin loves children, most of the time, especially if they're not stuck-up Jedi teenagers. The younglings are mostly nice, because they are so... open. Excited to see the world.

  
"Right", Anakin says, finally. "Okay, this is - well, first of all, this is really great. This is probably the happiest moment of my entire life, or, or at least up there somewhere. Second thing, uh, how? I thought we were pretty damn careful."

  
"I know", Padmé sighs. "But here we are. It's just - what  _ are _ we going to do?"

  
"First? Please tell me you've got your own, private, super trustworthy doctor, because the kid needs to be checked", Anakin begins. "I only had a mother, so I don't know how it actually works, having a kid with me."

  
"You - oh, you weren't kidding with the 'no father'-thing , were you?"  
  


"Nope. That's why it's probably for the best to check things. Force knows what kind of alien genes I have. Also, fuck, we're in such deep shit."  
  


"Agreed", Padmé replies with a growing grin that matches Anakin's. "But that's our natural state, isn't it?"  
  


* * *

  
"Holy shit did I miss you", Anakin tells her and throws himself at Padmé's couch.  
  


Padmé chuckles. "You're gonna have to watch your damn language if we're raising a child."  
  


Anakin snorts into a pillow at the thought of them raising a child. He feels like passing out. His hands are still trembling, and it suddenly hits him how close to dying he was, once again. Duelling against Dooku? That was fine, because he knew he could and  _ would _ win. The shitshow in the elevator? Padmé is  _ so _ going to laugh at that, but ultimately fine. Facing Grievous? Anakin has to physically cringe at that. He hadn't been at his best, after killing Dooku.  
  


And then, last but not at all the least, crashing the ship in Coruscant - now that had been a painful experience. Anakin can still feel the burning of the ship, the pain of the ship ripping in two and the moment they smashed onto the tarmac(?). He definitely doesn't  _ feel _ like he's up to raising a child. Damn, it was close that he would've never even known he was going to have one! If _anything_ else had gone wrong with that ship...  
  


"Could you cook?" Padmé calls from the kitchen.  
  


"What, me? It's late and I'm a war hero who just defeated an enemy leader -  _ the _ enemy leader!"  
  


"So you want me to cook, huh?" Padmé asks, coming into view.  
  


"Oh, hell no, that's a fire hazard if there's ever -"  
  


"Finish that sentence and you get to  _ sleep _ on that couch, too."  
  


Anakin smothers his hysterical post-near-death experience giggles and sits up. "Honestly, what do you even eat when I'm not here?"  
  


"Oh, y'know", says Padmé vaguely. From the corner of Anakin's eye, he sees her throwing fast-food boxes into the trash.  
  


"Fine, fine, I'll spend my last remnants of energy in the kitchen while you - do whatever -"  
  


He stands up and Padmé walks to him. She cups his face and smiles, but there's concern glinting in her eyes.  
  


"Annie? You're not that exhausted, are you? 'Cause if you are, we can order in, it's no trouble -"  
  


"No, no, it's fine. I'm back home again, and after months of ration bars I'm gonna have a proper dinner _dammit_ , just watch and see."  
  


Anakin goes to the kitchen and starts preparing their meal all while bantering back and forth with Padmé as she sets the table. This is his comfort zone - just talking and joking and  _ relaxing _ . The food is a plus, too, although flashes of Obi-Wan unconscious and Dooku's severed head appear behind closed eyelids every now and then. The way too quickly approaching tarmac, the rushing in his ears.  
  


"So, wanna hear how your heroic husband saved the Republic all over again?"  
  


* * *

_  
Alright _ , Anakin thinks, hands shaking,  _ my wife is going to die. _   
  


It's not a nice thing to think about, and the images and voices are still echoing in his mind. The sound of a child crying has always been something Anakin hates, but this is just taking shit to a whole new level, because this time it's _ his _ kid that's screaming while her mum dies. Their shadowy bedroom fades every other second, the dream coming back - as a memory, now - and Anakin is already feeling his head start to ache.  
  


Not good, not good.  
  


Anakin leaves the bed, only barely staying upright - when was the last time he properly slept, anyway? He's accustomed to nightmares. He has seen and experienced things that are never going to leave him, but Anakin can feel the difference between a prophetic dream and a flashback. Besides, he doesn't remember any time in the past when Padmé was dying while giving birth to their child, so.  
  


"Shit", he says out loud just to hear something real, and his voice breaks.   
  


Anakin is too tired to have a panic attack or to cry, but damn has he had enough of this shit.  
  


Padmé is going to die, then. Unlike with his mother, there is no clear enemy - no big villain to stab through, no asshat to shove off a roof.   
  


It's infuriating, because Anakin doesn't know what to  _ do _ in situations like these. He's a warrior. He's a fighter, he knows how to fight, how to kill, how to win. Anakin is relatively clever - he knows how to make a great plan, how to improvise, how to adapt and how to use different strategies in a way that works. Give him the tools, the variables, and he will solve the problem in no time.  
  


This is different. He has something that he  _ knows _ he has to prevent, but there's no way to do it. There is no way to save Padmé. The best he can do is call a doctor. Not even the Force can save Padmé if something goes wrong with giving birth.  
  


Anakin buries his face into his hands and tries to sort his thoughts. A doctor. They need one, right? Or did Padmé take care of that? She must've, she's clever. She would've said something if anything is wrong. Well, they better find out what is going to go wrong, because if there isn't anything explicitly wrong, Anakin can't fix it.  
  


"Annie?"  
  


Ah, here he goes.  
  


"A nightmare", Anakin confesses right away, because lying to Padmé never brings on anything good. "Like with my mother."  
  


"Okay", Padmé replies and comes to stand next to him.  
  


She has been woken up by Anakin a nightmares before, but Anakin reckons she's noticed something is different, as usually Anakin just either lies awake staring at the ceiling or goes to get water. She's good like that.  
  


"About whom? Obi-Wan? Ahsoka? Me?"  
  


"You", Anakin answers, not looking at her. "We got a deadline as well. It happens in childbirth."  
  


"It  _ might _ happen, you pessimistic jerk", Padmé mumbles and leans against him, exhausted. "Anything else? What about the kid? Is he gonna be okay?"  
  


"She", Anakin corrects absentmindedly. "I don't know. She made a lot of noise, so at least she was alive at the time."  
  


"Yeah, babies do that, screaming", Padmé chuckles wearily.  
  


"You were screaming too. That wasn't very pleasant", Anakin manages, but his voice is cracking and the dinner he made is threatening to come up.  
  


Padmé wraps her arms around Anakin, her sweet scent surrounding him. He closes his eyes and tries to forget the dream, tries to go back in time to the dizzy happiness of being reunited with Padmé.   
  


His life really never gives him a break. Anakin feels his breath stutter, and his eyes burn. He thinks back to everything he's been through, so far, and everything he could have in the future. He could have real family - not a broken, dysfunctional one full of emotionally stunted and otherwise insensitive individuals that would take great offence at being called a family. He'd already let himself dream about it, but apparently it's going to get ripped away from him, too, like all good things eventually are.  
  


"We will be fine", Padmé whispers. "I promise. I... wanted to have the child on Naboo, but honestly, with this, I can also just go ahead and give birth in some really expensive place on Coruscant, surrounded by the best doctors. We'll handle this. We'll be okay."  
  


Anakin really, really wants to believe that.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin rushes into the room as everyone else is leaving.  
  


"Aaaand what'd I miss?"  
  


Obi-Wan doesn't turn to look at him. "Outer Rim sieges report. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his -"  
  


Anakin shifts his weight for comfort and almost falls flat on his face. Obi-Wan catches his arm and frowns, looking him up and down.  
  


"Are you drunk?"  
  


"I wish."  
  


A long-suffering sigh. "Hangover?"  
  


"I am not", Anakin snaps. "Come on, I'm not that bad. I'm just… tired."  
  


"Tired? Anakin, you're supposed to be resting - what have you been up to that has kept you awake?"  
  


Anakin closes his eyes. He feels oddly out of breath, like he's been running around Tatooine for hours. It is moderately worrying, as he usually catches his breath pretty quickly. Hescrambles for an excuse, but comes up with nothing.  
  


"Nothing. Really. I… it's…"  
  


"Anakin?" Obi-Wan prompts gently, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  


Physical contact, especially if it's a sign of affection, is Obi-Wan's ultimate mean of getting an honest answer out of Anakin. And it  _ works _ , dammit, every time.  
  


"I can't sleep", Anakin admits.  
  


"You can't sleep", Obi-Wan repeats, and now he's definitely concerned.  
  


Padmé has suggested that Anakin should tell Obi-Wan about them, and after the nightmare, she had said that perhaps Obi-Wan could help them. It's the right spirit, but in practice there is very little anyone could do. Telling his former mentor has its complications - Anakin doubts Obi-Wan will go and tell on him, but there's a chance the trust between them will be shaken and he could be angry at Anakin, and Anakin definitely doesn't want to risk that. Obi-Wan might be able to help him with his other problems.  
  


"Yeah, it's… a problem. I've talked about it to a friend, and we're trying to figure something out. Downing a handful of sleeping pills every night sounds tempting, but I don't know if that's a good idea health wise."  
  


Obi-Wan nods slowly. "No, probably not. Have you tried meditating?"  
  


Anakin huffs. "I don't think meditation erases memories, does it?"  
  


Obi-Wan gives him a rueful smile. "Perhaps not, then."  
  


Before Obi-Wan manages to go ahead and suggest another method that Anakin a) doesn't want to try or b) has tried already, Anakin changes the topic.  
  


"So what's wrong today then?"  
  


"The Senate -"  
  


Anakin snorts. Loudly.  
  


"- is expected to to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."  
  


Anakin's face stays blank. After all that has happened in this short period of time, he cannot take on politics as well. It's simply too much. Although, to be honest, Anakin couldn't take politics anyway. He's more of a cut to the chase type of guy. He's got some explanations of Padmé, but it's still far away from Anakin's area of expertice.  
  


"Am I supposed to know what that means? Voting sounds great. Democracy, yay?"  
  


To be entirely honest, Anakin does kind of get what goes unsaid, here. The only thing is that Anakin isn't entirely certain what those  _ executive powers _ hold, so he can't really comment on whether it's a positive thing or not.  
  


Obi-Wan stares back at him with the classic exasperated glare. Anakin is willing to bet there's a hint of fondness there, too.  
  


"Anakin… just be careful of your friend Palpatine."  
  


"Uh. What? I mean, why? Any particular reason?"  
  


"He has requested your presence."  
  


"Has he? When? What for? Casual hangout? Expensive dinner - oh Force, tell me it's not expensive dinner, that last time was so awkward I wanted to melt through the floor -"  
  


Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "I don't know, he didn't say."  
  


That sounds odd to Anakin's ears. The Chancellor always informs the Jedi Council, even if it is just to invite Anakin over to watch him do politician stuff or to talk about things in general (or eat horrible seafood that gave Anakin vicious food poisoning).   
  


"That sounds unusual. Is that unusual?"  
  


"It is. The Council's relations with the Chancellor are… stressed."  
  


"We're all stressed", Anakin says and scoffs. "The war should be over soon enough, though, and then we can all go together to a spa or something, braid each other's hair, work on those relations."  
  


Obi-Wan finally cracks a smile, and that feels like a reward to Anakin. It's rare that any of them smile or laugh at this time, and each time he manages to get a positive response it feels like a personal win. It  _ is _ a personal win, to him.  
  


It's clear how much the war has affected them all. Obi-Wan looks older than ever (which he is, technically), and he's scarred all over. Anakin also knows that Obi-Wan tends to modify his sleeping schedule just as radically as Anakin does, and that neither of them are properly rested, like, ever. Their trust has started to rebuild and while some scars remain unhealed, they are almost the same again - brothers. At least that's how Anakin feels. Force knows what Obi-Wan thinks.  
  


"The Force grows dark, Anakin", Obi-Wan speaks quietly. "We are all affected by it. We must all be wary of what is to come."  
  


* * *

  
Palpatine is not making Anakin's life any easier. Quite the opposite, actually, since he's talking politics as the opening to their extremely fruitful conversation.   
  


"Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council."  
  


Anakin is no genius when it comes to these things, but he does understand this. To some extent. He probably could be paying more attention, but it's sometimes hard to concentrate on things with impending  _ death of your wife  _ looming in your thoughts.  
  


"The Jedi - uh,  _ we _ \- will no longer report to the Senate?"  
  


Palpatine turns his pale eyes to Anakin. They will report to me. Personally. The Senate…" he pauses. "The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things."  
  


Anakin is not at all sure if it works that way, but -  
  


"I… agree? I just don't think the Jedi will - I mean, that the Jedi Council will."  
  


He's tired, but his gut tells him there's more to come, and when are his instincts ever wrong? Palpatine goes on about something and Anakin offers some vague commentary, but then the bomb drops.  
  


"I hope you trust me, Anakin."  
  


That is always the beginning of something untrustworthy, in Anakin's experience, but this is the Chancellor. It can't be that bad, can it?  
  


"Yeah, I do."  
  


"I need your help, son."  
  


While Anakin understands that "son" is a term of endearment, he still feels squeamish around it. Only one person in this galaxy has ever had the right to call him that, and she's dead, but - but this is the  _ Chancellor _ , and it's not like Anakin can tell him what to do. Anyway, help. What could Anakin possibly help the _Chancellor_ with?   
  


"With what, sir?"  
  


(If Palpatine calls him son, Anakin calls him sir. He isn't sure if Palpatine understands his subtle way of hinting that maybe  _ don't _ call him… anything but Anakin. Probably not. It's sort of petty, but Anakin can't help it, or doesn't want to.)  
  


"I fear the Jedi."  
  


_ Oh shit. Fuck.  
  
_

"The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy… ideals I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy."  
  


Anakin searches furiously for an answer, because despite his dislike towards the Council, he feels like he should defend his lifestyle somehow.  
  


"While I partially agree, sir, I do think the Jedi are still dedicated to protecting the Republic. We have sworn it, sir."  
  


He cringes at excluding himself from the Jedi in every other sentence. He needs more sleep, dammit, not weird ass politics. The Jedi Council is paranoid, yes, that's not news.  
  


"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you."  
  


Anakin feels the familiar sense of dread. This conversation has the potential to turn into something infinitely more unpleasant, and it's nearing. He has to clear his throat before speaking up again.  
  


"Depending on me… for what?"  
  


"Anakin", Palpatine says solemnly. "I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."  
  


And isn't that exactly what he needed into his life.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin isn't entirely sure what he's done wrong, but it must be pretty damn bad to deserve this.  
  


“You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master.”  
  


Anakin makes a show of choking on air, while his thoughts race. On this Council, on this Council, no rank of Master. No rank of Master? On this Council?  
  


“Come again?” Anakin says intelligently.  
  


Windu repeats the statement, his eyes glued on Anakin. Actually, each of the Councillors is staring at him intensively. It is, frankly, unnerving.  
  


“Uh. Why?” he asks, because that’s the first question on his mind.   
  


And then he’s irritated, because he figures it out and it's just petty. To put him on the Council without giving him the rank of Master is simply a strategic move to show the Chancellor (and Anakin) that they’re still in control, and while  _ yes _ , Anakin kind-of almost understands that, he cannot understand why the Council didn’t just  _ say _ this to Palpatine instead of bitching to Anakin. It's the reason Anakin prefers physical fighting over politics - it's so much more direct. No subtle hints.

  
Anakin knows that there's exactly one requirement for becoming a Jedi Master - to successfully train a padawan to knighthood. Anakin is not delusional enought to think he can check that box, but it stings all the same considering Ahsoka's departure was, ultimately, the fault of this very Council.  
  


He gets a lengthy lecture about not having experience and all kinds of unrelated shit (not even a mention of Ahsoka), which he decides to maturely interrupt.  
  


“Yeah, alright, okay, whatever, it’s cool, in fact it’s fucking  _ fine _ ”, he intercedes, tired of the useless conversing, wincing at the accidental swearing.   
  


He sits down on the comfortable seat with as much calmness and serenity as he can muster and pointedly tries  _ not _ to glare at anyone. Anakin swallows a sigh and stares resolutely out of the window.  
  


It's going to be a long evening.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin refuses to put his fist through the wall. It is childish, it is stupid, it is unnecessary, and it will not help his discussion with Obi-Wan in any way. Still, it feels like a really tempting thing to do along with throwing his Council seat through the window. Anakin suppresses his fury.  
  


“You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age... It's never happened before -”  
  


“Oh, yeah? Am I supposed to be honoured? I didn’t ask to be on the Council, they don't want me to be there and I don’t want it either, why the hell do you all seem to think that I  _ want _ to be there, listening to you talk about shit you’re not gonna really be able to do anything about, especially if I don’t get a say in it at all? You think I'll like just sitting there, all silent and listening?”  
  


“ _ Language _ ”, says Obi-Wan, and damn, Obi-Wan needs to work on his prioritising if that's the first thing he addresses. “Look, I didn’t want to put you in this position -”  
  


And that’s the cue that tells Anakin something is crooked here. He can sense it too, obviously, but this - this confirms it. Obi-Wan’s expression is troubled, and his entire demeanor uncharastically uncomfortable and almost awkward. That is most unusual, since normally Obi-Wan is simply irritated.  
  


Obi-Wan takes Anakin’s silence as a sign to go on (which it is  _ not _ , because Anakin can tell that whatever is coming will shatter even more of his... trust? Faith? What is even _left_?) and pushes on.   
  


“The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.”  
  


Anakin is, promptly, stunned into silence. He stares at Obi-Wan, and okay, he gets Obi-Wan’s twitchiness now. What a bomb to drop. Then he hides his face behind his hands and groans. Loudly.  
  


“Anakin…”  
  


“No, no, it’s fine”, Anakin interrupts, far too cheerfully. “I’m always up for committing treason. This is great. Exactly what I was planning to do on this fine evening. Especially against one of my best friends. No, this is gonna be a blast.”  
  


Obi-Wan manages to look even more pained. “I’m on your side, Anakin, but -”  
  


“But you’re not really as long as the Council wants to be involved, which should be okay, since it  _ is _ kind of your job, right, but I can’t deny I’m thoroughly pissed. Are they  _ trying _ to make me hate them? Because in moments like this, it really feels like they are.” His voice rises in volume and his tone shifts.  
  


Obi-Wan sighs. Deeply. The exhaustion is clear in his entire demeanour, and Anakin feels bad for taking his anger out on Obi-Wan.   
  


"I truly am sorry, Anakin, but something is out of place. You can feel it, too, I know that. We need to find out what it is, and if there's any chance the Chancellor is related to it..."  
  


Anakin nods, wordlessly, and lets himself collapse against the wall. His thoughts grow more and more incomprehensible, and he rubs his temples trying to ease his headache.  
  


"Maybe I can. I just - I just can't see anything clearly."  
  


"No one can. It isn't your fault - not everything is."  
  


"I'd hope so", Anakin says, and his voice cracks oddly.   
  


Great.  
  


"You still haven't been sleeping", Obi-Wan states in a quiet voice, looking at the view of Coruscant, expression blank.  
  


Anakin huffs. "How'd you guess, I wonder?"  
  


"They're not just bad dreams, are they?" Obi-Wan asks, and looks Anakin in the eye.  
  


He can only see concern in Obi-Wan's eyes. No malicious intent. Their trust has certainly been tried on both sides, but aside from the _you-know-what_ they haven't outright betrayed each other, and even _t_ _ hat incident _ could be excused as it ultimately served the greater good. Yet, trusting Obi-Wan with  this … it's on an entirely different level. Anakin doesn't know exactly what would happen, and as much as he wants to tell Obi-Wan, as much as he wants to just vent out everything, he can't. Besides, there is nothing, nothing at all that Obi-Wan could even do to help with… anything, really - he can't go against the Council.  
  


Anakin kind of wants to cry.   
  


"No, they aren't", he replies hoarsely and leaves it at that.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey, I heard about your appointment", Padmé calls when he approaches her. "I'm proud of you, although - why the hell didn't you tell me? That sounds like a big thing, the Council, but I came to the conclusion, after years of listening to you whine about them, that you… didn't like them at all? So what's this?"  
  


Anakin snorts. "Yeah, well. It came as a surprise to me, too, really. And no, it's not something I particularly like. Ever considered committing treason as your next career move?"  
  


Someone lesser than Padmé Amidala would probably have been startled by this, perhaps even worried, but she barely reacts. Being a politician gives one a poker face made of steel, and being in a relationship with Anakin Skywalker gives you the capability to deal with the strangest of situations without losing your sanity.  
  


"It has crossed my mind, yes", she says mildly. "You?"  
  


"Not at all", Anakin retorts, tugging at his hair. "Which is why I'm pissed off."  
  


Padmé lifts her eyebrows. "I'm… not following."  
  


Anakin groans softly. His head is pounding and his eyes burn from exhaustion. He's frustrated and he just wants to rest, but whenever he closes his eyes for over a minute, the horrifying melody of Padmé's and a baby's screaming blending together and the vision of Padmé crying in pain and ultimately dying fill his brain. It's getting worse each and every time with the knowledge that he can't do anything. It's so bad Anakin is willing to avoid sleeping at all costs. Right now the cost is losing the ability to think straight.  
  


Padmé is still looking at him questioningly and Anakin feels tempted to just tell her everything. The voice of Obi-Wan telling him "this assignment is not to be on record" rings in his ears, though. Anakin and Padmé had established from the beginning that secret things from work remain secret - they don't have to feel pressured to tell each other anything about work they don't feel comfortable to share. Treason often falls into that particular category.  
  


"I… well. Don't worry about that for now. I'll tell you if it becomes something you should be concerned over", Anakin sighs. "All I can say is that the Council doesn't trust the Chancellor, the Chancellor doesn't trust the Council and I'm the lucky bastard caught between the two."  
  


"Okay, then", Padmé replies sympathetically and then winces. "Your kid keeps kicking me. You should tell him to stop."  
  


"Her", Anakin corrects half-heartedly and puts his hand on her stomach. "Hey, kiddo, calm your ass, your mum has important work to do and dad is stressed out enough as it is."  
  


Padmé giggles. "Amazing. That should work. What a natural you are, Annie."  
  


Anakin smiles, genuinely, and hopes that they'll get the war to end before their child is born. This child deserves the world, the universe, the stars, and Anakin is ready to give them to her. Or him, if Padmé is right, which she isn't.  
  


"What if we're both right?"  
  


Now it's Padmé who groans. "Oh, as in twins?"  
  


"Or triplets, or quadruplets, or -"  
  


Padmé lifts her hand in the air to silence him. "Yes, but no.  _ Hell _ no, as you so often express yourself."  
  


"We should look into it."  
  


"Uh-huh. I'm one step ahead of you -"  
  


"Only one?"'  
  


"- because I have an appointment tomorrow. D'you think we should keep the genders a surprise? As in, you name the child if she's a girl, and I'm naming him if and when he's a boy."  
  


Anakin grins. "Oh, easy. Our girl will be Leia."  
  


Padmé shrugs. "Fine. Our boy will be Luke."  
  


* * *

  
Then Palpatine goes ahead and makes things even worse.   
  


Anakin is invited to some odd space opera at the overly fancy Galaxies Opera House. It's definitely not the kind of thing Anakin usually goes for, and the opera itself is so incredibly bizarre and incomprehensible Anakin feels very uncivilised.  
  


Their conversation starts out well: Grievous has been found by the CIU. Anakin is relieved - he knows that this will be the key to finally ending the war. He  _ also _ knows that it's highly likely it'll be him who gets sent to the Utapau system. He's not entirely sure whether to be happy about that.  
  


On one hand, getting off-planet would possibly help clear his head. Doing things is Anakin's form of meditation, whether it is tinkering, fixing the ship, working out, doing cardio, duelling or fighting in general. It helps him relax, to only have one goal to work steadily towards. Fighting Grievous would also offer a great satisfaction. Anakin isn't behind the glory as much as he wants revenge, but that isn't something he's going to admit. to the world, he just wants justice. And peace, of course.  
  


But there's the other hand, too - Anakin is not on his best at the moment. Sleep deprivation such as this is nothing he hasn't experienced before, but now he has to deal with his wife and child's (possibly children's, damn) upcoming, highly likely death. On top of that there's also an internal conflict that Anakin knows is going on inside him and is affecting him, but he hasn't dared to dwell on it too much yet.  
  


Palpatine,  _ bless his soul _ , will luckily bring that  _ exact topic up right now _ in the middle of this  _ space opera.  
  
_

"Anakin", Palpatine says, and Anakin wants to cringe. "You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."  
  


_ Yeah, no shit _ .  
  


"Uh. Pardon me, sir, I don't think I follow?"  
  


"You must sense what I have come to suspect", Palpatine goes on, gravely. "The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They are planning to betray me."  
  


_ Hitting the nail right on the head _ , Anakin wants to say, but bites his tongue. Probably not a very reassuring thing to say, anyway. Regardless, Anakin does think that Palpatine is exaggerating a little. Betray is a strong word to use.  
  


"I'm not sure that's what they're - we're - going for."  
  


Palpatine turns to him, his eyes serious and Anakin tries to concentrate.  
  


"Search your feelings -"  
  


When will people stop telling that to him? Anakin's feelings don't tell him shit in situations like this. They help him cut the right wires of the bomb, they help him find his way in a separatist base, they help him land a ship, but they don't help him in conflicts such as this. If they did, Anakin would be a fucking politician.  
  


"You know, don't you?" Palpatine presses.  
  


Anakin doesn't know what to say to that, honestly. He likes Palpatine - loves him too, perhaps - but he wishes they could talk about something else. He knows that the possible betrayal of the Jedi is kind of a big thing, but Anakin isn't equipped to deal with that. He doesn't know what to do or what even can be done. Hells, he _is_ a Jedi.  
  


He misses casual conversation with Palpatine. He misses the easy feeling between them, the way he could talk to him about basically everything without judgement. Palpatine gave him solid advice, and maybe Anakin should do so in return - there just isn't much he can do. Or say.  
  


"They're very… motivated to bring peace to the Republic", Anakin says slowly. "I don't think they trust anyone else with the job."  
  


"Indeed, they do not", Palpatine responds. "That is, unfortunately for them, not how democracy works."  
  


The words "emergency powers" and "long after his term has expired" float to the front of his mind, but for all Anakin is tired he can't form a proper sentence.  
  


"Anakin, is there something that makes you uneasy?"  
  


Anakin turns his head a little too quickly at that. Damn.  
  


Before he can even think of what to say in return, Palpatine continues: "The Jedi Council… they asked you to spy on me, did they not?"  
  


"That's a question I don't know how to answer", Anakin replies and smiles with a hint of bitterness. "I would like to say I trust them as much as I trust you, but at the moment, my views are quite shaken."  
  


His hands are shaking as well, and he can't quite breathe with ease. Anakin just wants back home, back to Padmé. Away from this mess.  
  


"You should not be ashamed about rethinking your values and loyalties", Palpatine tells him, gently. "It is something young people like you go through often, and it's quite normal. You are a clever man, Anakin. Even I face internal conflicts even after years of being a politician."  
  


Palpatine pauses briefly, before pushing on, voice quieter but friendly. "To be asked to betray your own beliefs, values and friends, like you have been - that is something many consider wrong, rightfully so. Wrong is a point of view, as is good. The Sith, I believe, are seen as the ultimate "wrong" in your teachings?"  
  


"Yes", Anakin agrees, a little weakly.  
  


Palpatine offers a small, reassuring smile. "Keep your head clear, Anakin. The Jedi and Sith share a weakness - losing power."  
  


A long silence settles between them. Anakin tries to think about what has been said.  
  


"Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"  
  


_ Have I ever heard the what now? _ Anakin doesn't even feel surprised anymore although this is going deep into the I-did-not-expect-this category, as Darth Plagueis is undoubtedly a Sith name.  
  


“The what?” asks Anakin, dumbly.  
  


Palpatine repeats, and no, Anakin has not, and what he doesn't say is  _ really, I’d rather watch this space opera instead, thank you very much. _ He doesn’t get the chance, because Palpatine goes ahead and tells him an actual Sith Legend.  
  


At the end, Anakin is left wondering. Creating life. Sounds cool in theory, but that isn't going to help him now in any way, is it? He opens his mouth to ask how  _ creating life _ is supposed to help him  _ prevent the end of life _ when he remembers that this is a Sith tale, a  _ legend _ , that is being told by the, uh, Chancellor of the Republic to him, a Jedi Knight. Showing interest in this tale really doesn't seem like a smart move.  
  


Besides, he doesn't remember ever mentioning his visions to Palpatine. That's a burden he doesn't want to pass on the older man's shoulders, anyway, as he clearly has enough to worry about already.  
  


Perhaps this is a test. Palpatine has expressed distrust towards the Jedi and their Council. Perhaps he's worried the Jedi are slowly but surely straying to the Dark Side. This could be a test to see if Anakin is also jumping onto the train towards the Sith side by telling him about a power that could be revolutionary to the galaxy. What other reason could the Chancellor have for telling Sith legends?  
  


Sound theory, he decides. Too bad it took him so long to put it together that now there's an awkward silence. He wants to steer the conversation to another direction somehow, but… well. Despite his theory - despite everything, there's Padmé, so he has to ask.   
  


"Could he save people from death itself?"  
  


Palpatine meets his eyes and nods. "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider unnatural."  
  


Anakin huffs, and leans back in his chair - that wasn't quite a straight answer. Yet, something in the story is resonating with him. Creating life… by influencing midi-chlorians. That sounds like something useful.  
  


Then it hits him, and he almost laughs out loud. Damn, what if he'd been conceived… by a Sith Lord? It's a hysterical, hilarious idea while also being moderately worrying. That would explain a wide variety of things - no father and a never-done-before midichlorian count.   
  


Anakin Skywalker, son of the Sith. Wouldn't that just be fucking great.  
  


Palpatine tells the tale to its bitter end. Darth Plagueis was killed by his apprentice, a classic Sith move, and that was it. Anakin puts a mental remainder to look this Plagueis guy up - if just for the shits and giggles. Father's day could get a whole new meaning for him.  
  


* * *

  
He doesn't get the chance, because the Council is assembling. The meeting about Grievous' capture is, unsurprisingly, a shitshow. Anakin goes ahead and does what he's told to - tells the Council what the Chancellor wants. The Council does what it always does - opposes him.  
  


"A Master is needed", Yoda speaks. "With more experience."  
  


That, if something, pisses Anakin right off, because it's  _ Anakin Skywalker _ that gets sent on the most dangerous missions. It's him who is sent to endanger his and his legion's life again and again on missions that are almost suicidal, because he's the only one that can  _ do _ it. Experience is what he's got more than enough. He's a damn war general! He's been fighting this war as long as the others - he  _ was there _ when it started! Anakin is in no way less capable.  
  


Before he can begin his rant, Windu manages to step in.  
  


"Given our resources", Windu says, gravely, "I recommend we only send one Jedi."  
  


Ah, that's -  
  


"Master Kenobi."  
  


\- a low blow, if there's ever been one.  
  


"That", Anakin cuts in, slowly, desperately trying to keep his calm. "Is bullshit."  
  


Obi-Wan glares at him, unimpressed. Not because he's offended, necessarily (Obi-Wan became immune to Anakin's insults somewhere during Anakin's puberty, and besides, Obi-Wan is  _ modest _ ) but because he expects more as an explanation, as he should. Also, he's probably itching to say  _ language _ .  
  


"Why not just send us both? Killing - sorry, defeating - Grievous is the key to winning this war. Why not make sure it gets done?"  
  


"Do you not trust your Master's abilities?"  
  


_ Not against Grievous I don't _ , Anakin thinks furiously, because Obi-Wan has duelled with Grievous a lot, and guess what? He lost each and every single time.  
  


"With all due respect", Anakin manages. "Who trained Grievous? Dooku. Who defeated Dooku again? Oh, that would be me. Obi-Wan has fought Grievous before, yeah, but hasn't won - sorry - but together we could do it. I know Dooku's style and what he's taught Grievous, Obi-Wan knows Grievous'. We always fight as a team, why  _ change that _ ?"  
  


If only he had a table he would slam his fist against instead of sitting in this ridiculous chair.  
  


Obi-Wan looks a bit impressed now. Approval would be taking one step too far, but Anakin is happy to find out he's exceeded exceptions. Bringing his own skillset into the debate is always a risky move, but acknowledging his own powers and skills has never been a problem for Anakin.  
  


"The Chancellor asked for you to get this seat on the Council, you mustn't abandon -" begins Master Mundi, but at this point, Anakin has  _ had it _ .  
  


"And _now_ you listen to the Chancellor? This is for the Republic, dammit, I'm sure it's fine if you send us both. What of importance do I have to do here anyway? Nothing that helps anyone in any way whatsoever."  
  


And because  _ fuck them all _ , "I'm a warrior, not a s-"  
  


"And that's quite enough of that", Obi-Wan interrupts, his voice aggravatingly calm.  
  


Windu narrows his eyes. "A warrior, Skywalker? Last time I checked, we were Jedi, _peacekeepers_ , not warriors."  
  


Is this a serious conversation they're having? Anakin ponders whether he should pinch himself to check. The last time he was this annoyed with the Council was back at Ahsoka's trial, and hold on, that is not what he wants to think about now -

  
"Oh yes, that's why I'm working my ass off in the Grand Army of the Republic as a  _ general _ , that's why I was in the Outer rim, fighting for my life and the Republic for  _ months _ -"  
  


"Calm down, you should", Yoda tells him.   
  


Anakin is about to take the bait and strangle Yoda on the spot, but Obi-Wan shoots him a look of warning. Anakin takes an exaggeratedly deep breath and leans back in his chair. He's pretty proud of himself for managing it.  
  


"Anakin does have a point", Obi-Wan says, and Anakin feels a little bit better immediately.  
  


"Indeed", Plo agrees. "I also find it in the Republic's best interest to send, ah, The Team, as you're known?"  
  


Anakin is doing his very best to not look hopeful as the Councillors mull this over. Obi-Wan is avoiding looking at him for whatever reason, but Anakin's managed to make a point. And it's a  _ good _ point, for once.  
  


"Taking down Grievous is our first priority", Mundi finally states.  
  


Relief floods Anakin as the other members of the Council finally,  _ finally _ start agreeing.  
  


Yoda tilts his head. "A fine case, Skywalker makes. Send The Team, we shall."  
  


* * *

  
In hindsight, it probably wasn't his greatest win, after all.  
  


He may or may not have forgotten one major part of his schedule.  
  


"Uh, Padmé -"  
  


Padmé sighs, because she always knows when Anakin a up to something. "Yes, Anakin? What brilliant decision have you made on this fine day?"  
  


Anakin realises, now, that leaving his pregnant wife on Coruscant while he goes to pursue one of the galaxy's best duelers may not be the best idea. It is, in fact, a dick move that he's not very proud of. Yes, Padmé is the strongest and smartest person he knows, but still.  
  


"I may or may not have another mission."  
  


He pauses.  
  


"And it may or may not be to defeat Grievous on Utapau. With Obi-Wan."  
  


Padmé turns to look at him. To his great relief, she doesn't look upset. Not that she looks particularly happy, either.  
  


"They were going to send Obi-Wan alone", he rushes to explain, because he feels like he needs to tell the whole story. "And I - he's never  _ won _ before, and so, I thought… well, yeah. But, if you want me to stay, I'll stay. My pride can take it - I can call them right now, just tell me to do it and I will, I promise -"  
  


"Anakin", Padmé interrupts gently, and puts her arm around him. "It's alright. You should go."  
  


Anakin huffs. "Ha, 'it's alright'? You can do better than that."  
  


Padmé laughs against his shoulder. Anakin feels relieved - not only is he glad Padmé isn't shouting at him, he's also glad he doesn't have to call the Council. Yes, his pride  _ could _ take it for Padmé, but it'd be cutting it  _ very _ close.  
  


"Fine - it's not alright. You're kind of an asshole for leaving me here, but it's also not your fault. You're not  _ really _ an asshole, either, it's for the greater benefit and, also, your job. Not only are you going to protect your best friend - and you have a good reason to be worried, he has died on you twice  _ already _ -"  
  


"Ouch", Anakin puts in, but he's smiling.  
  


"- and you're going to defeat the last real separatist threat. While I would greatly appreciate your company here, you'd make me lose my sanity along with yours if you had to just sit and wait without nothing to do."   
  


_ Nothing to do except partake in committing treason _ , Anakin wants to add but thinks better of it.  
  


Padmé pauses to pull back and meet his eyes. "All I ask is for you to come back to meet your child. Or actually, as it turns out - children. We're having twins."  
  


Anakin smiles, and for once, it's not his brash, all-teeth fuck-you grin that he uses in the field, or the arrogant smirk he plasters on in front of the Jedi, or the ingenuine mask he uses for the press. It's a small smile, gentle and soft, the one he preserves for Padmé. And occasionally Obi-Wan. For Ahsoka too, back then, but… right. Twins. That is insane.  
  


"Of course I will", he tells her. "Hell, nothing can keep me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man
> 
> first - thanks for reading!
> 
> second - this is kinda old, but I like it enough to have the guts to post it. I've always found Anakin's character pretty inconsistent (one moment he's a clever general, other he's a dumbass - one moment he's the kindest person ever, other he's murdering kids?) so, uh, I do my best to make him tolerable.
> 
> I've always liked him overall, if one ignores his faults he's fine lol so that's... what I'm doing? I don't want to accidentally end up trying to excuse his actions (because honestly, killing kids cannot be excused) so I simply make it so he didn't do anything entirely stupid. the clone wars goes, but not in one single fic of mine, did that sand people thing of AotC happen - I don't mention it if it isn't relevant, but it just wouldn't make sense if it happened, no way would Padmé ever agree to marry him after such thing lmao
> 
> moving on to actual notes about this fic lmao
> 
> \- being on the council appears to be a great honour, but I can't see anakin enjoying that at all, so
> 
> \- I tried to explain how palpatine became a friend of anakin's, still not entirely happy about how it turned out but it goes
> 
> \- I borrowed a lot of dialogue from the script for palps lmao he's hard to write
> 
> \- I really didn't want to deal with plagueis all too much, so he's just kind of brushed aside lol but I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much
> 
> \- the council not letting anakin go because of "experience" felt stupid, considering. so. I did it my way. I know resources were low and that they weren't even sure if grievous was on utapau, but that stuff could've ended the war! come on play it safe
> 
> \- the peacekeepers line is said by windu, but I'm not sure if it fits, so I might change it at some point
> 
> any glaring mistakes? things don't make sense? just a typo somewhere? feel free to point it out
> 
> I'll update weekly, only the last chapter is missing so I should succeed


	2. second part time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, uh, hypothetically…" Anakin begins, and Obi-Wan looks at him, amusement glinting in his eyes.
> 
> "Uh. Um. What if, hypothetically, your - ah, someone you know is dying, and there's nothing you could do about it?"
> 
> Obi-Wan's eyebrows are nearing his hairline. "Should I be worried about Padmé?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's me and I'm on schedule
> 
> thanks for everything!

“Time to leave, isn't it?" Anakin asks, a little too cheerfully to not be suspicious.  
  


Obi-Wan looks at him, expression unreadable. "Are you up for this?"  
  


"One would hope so", Anakin responds with a shrug.  
  


"I'm serious, Anakin. This mission is vital. If you're not on your best, you shouldn't come along. You do have a mission here on Coruscant, too."  
  


Anakin smiles weakly. "Maybe, but that's a mission I don't feel comfortable fulfilling."  
  


They walk to their fighters in silence. Anakin keeps his eyes trained ahead. While there's a lot of people walking around them, this could be the perfect moment of peace to talk with Obi-Wan. This could be  _ it.  
  
_

"So, uh, hypothetically…" Anakin begins, and Obi-Wan looks at him, amusement glinting in his eyes.  
  


"Uh. Um. What if, hypothetically, your - ah, someone you know is dying, and there's nothing you could do about it?"  
  


Obi-Wan's eyebrows are nearing his hairline. "Should I be worried about Padmé?"  
  


Anakin laughs with an edge of hysteria creeping in. "Well."  
  


They go find a quiet corner to talk in, and Anakin tries to estimate for how long of this conversation he will manage to remain upright. He has to get his ass to Utapau as well, in a day or two.  
  


Obi-Wan doesn't say anything, but is silently encouraging him to go on. His expression is openly concerned. Here goes.  
  


"Prophetic visions are back in style", Anakin finally admits. "This time Padmé is on the ride."  
  


That makes Obi-Wan freeze up. "Similar to those about your mother?"  
  


"Yeah", Anakin says and drags a hand across his face. "And I can't do shit about it."  
  


There's a long silence. Anakin blinks a lot, because there it is, now he has said it. He’s tired - honestly, at this point, when is he not? - and confessing always brings emotions to the surface.  
  


"Nothing?" Obi-Wan questions carefully.  
  


Anakin shakes his head. "No. I told her about them, but the manner in which… it's not something I can prevent, or anyone could, really."  
  


He sighs, and then, to save Obi-Wan from having to think up something to say, he adds: "So that's that. Sleeping doesn't go too well, but. Yeah. I can still work pretty well."  
  


Again, Obi-Wan looks at him calculatingly. The poor man is probably trying to find something comforting to say, but Anakin has just dropped the equivalent of a bomb into this conversation. There's no good response to anything he's said so far.  
  


Besides, Obi-Wan is friends with Padmé, too. Their friendship did take a hit when  _ that _ event took place and Padmé got to attend Obi-Wan's funeral, but they're still friends. These news can't be easy for him to hear, either.  
  


"Are you sure about this?" Obi-Wan asks, finally.  
  


Anakin looks around the busy hangar bay. His headache is still pounding his brain, but otherwise, he feels alright. Determination and, well, anger, are coursing in his veins, and he knows he's up to facing Grievous, especially with Obi-Wan.  
  


"I don't think I could do anything alone at this time", Anakin replies, honestly, and while it aches it's also a crushing weight removed from his shoulders.  
  


Obi-Wan looks at him. Anakin can't read his expression so he just waits for whatever Obi-Wan is going to say next. Then, Obi-Wan takes a sharp breath, decides against it and just awkwardly pats Anakin's shoulder.  
  


"There's still several hours worth of this journey left. I think we should go and try to catch some rest."  
  


Rest, Anakin thinks, vaguely amused. As if he ever could just rest.  
  


* * *

  
Padmé's screaming is still echoing in his ears as he shoots up into a sitting position. He's breathing harshly and damn does his throat hurt - he must've been screaming himself, too.  
  


It takes him a while to take in his surroundings. The room is shady, but he can make out that it is very obviously neither the room he shares with Padmé nor his own at the Temple. There is nothing more than a very small table, and there's another bed - oh. Right. He's on _ The Negotiator _ . On his way to Utapau. Got it.  
  


Obi-Wan is standing in front of said bed, looking concerned and hovering, apparently unsure of whether to approach Anakin or not. It's not the first nightmare he's seen Anakin have, but the air is tense enough for Anakin to know this one had been more intense than the ones before, and, well, it  _ had _ been.  
  


"You know what sucks?" Anakin asks, and his voice is hoarse and cracks in the middle of the sentence.   
  


His hands are shaking and sweat trickles down his forehead. His eyes burn with tears and the always present heavy exhaustion that he just can't seem to shake off.  
  


"This does", he continues, his voice trembling. "This does, so fucking much."  
  


Anakin buries his face in his hands. He goes through the various breathing exercises to get himself in control. The bed shifts as Obi-Wan sits down next to him. There's a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder, now, and in the safety of the darkness, Anakin lets himself lean into it like he used to about ten years ago when Obi-Wan found him, a snot-faced kid sitting on the fresher floor after a bad nightmare.  
  


Some things don't change, he thinks, tiredly.  
  


"Anakin", Obi-Wan says into silence. "You have to rest."  
  


That is true. Anakin knows that no matter how good he is, autopilot is not the way to go against Grievous. He has to be at his best or at least somewhere near to ensure not only his own survival but Obi-Wan's, too.   
  


If he doesn't win the coming fight, he might never get back home to Padmé - he might never meet his children. That thought is enough to make Anakin swallow his pride or whatever is left of it and lean his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
For some reason, Obi-Wan thought it would be a good idea to sneak Anakin to Utapau instead of them just flying down together in their own fighters.  
  


"It'll look like we're on the offensive and if he's here, he'll be alarmed", Obi-Wan had explained, with an expression so carefully neutral and unchangeable Anakin just  _ knew _ he had been the one to come up with it. "You never come along if it's a peaceful mission. I'm the negotiator."  
  


"Excuse you", Anakin had complained, immediately. "Did you just magically forget Orto Plutonia?"'  
  


"Oh, you mean the  _ investigation _ that lead into a  _ war _ between the Talz and -"  
  


And that had been that.   
  


Which means that Anakin is now uncomfortably crouching behind - and half  _ under _ \- Obi-Wan's piloting seat. Fighters are not at all meant for two.   
  


"This -" Anakin wheezes, "- is supremely uncomfortable."  
  


Anakin can hear the amusement in Obi-Wan's voice when he replies. Man, the bastard is probably fully enjoying it. (To be completely fair, Anakin would too.)  
  


"Well, you  _ are _ the one who insisted on coming along."  
  


"You think you're so funny", Anakin grunts. "Can you move your seat up?"  
  


"No", comes the overly cheerful answer.  
  


The landing goes smoothly. At least Anakin thinks it does. It's not like he actually sees anything. His back didn’t break, so that’s something.  
  


Obi-Wan leaves the fighter, and the seat goes up a little. Anakin's lungs are more than thankful, but he's careful to muffle all sighs of relief with his sleeve.  
  


A short while later Obi-Wan hops back into his seat, and it leans down with him. Anakin groans.  
  


"Did you hear that?" Obi-Wan asks, while doing whatever with the control panel. He called me “ _ young Jedi _ ”."  
  


"Hate to break it to you, Kenobi, but you're ancient", Anakin replies, trying to get his legs to move. "Pau'ans must have different standards for age."  
  


Obi-Wan doesn't say anything for a moment, and when he finally speaks up his voice is low and tone back to serious. "We're going to move stealthy now. Grievous is here with his friends. He's holding the Pau'ans hostage. He's on level ten. Come on. G9, take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody we've made contact."  
  


"Right", Anakin mumbles, mostly to himself. "Time to work for once. Gotta earn your living and all that."  
  


They leave the ship (Anakin is certain his back will never be the same again) and sneak to the sidelines. Anakin finds it hard to remain stealthy, since he's so tall and his robes are dark enough to stand out.  
  


"What now, Master Kenobi?" Anakin asks.  
  


Obi-Wan strokes his beard. "I have a plan."  
  


"Care to share it with the class?"  
  


Utapau is a moderately pleasant planet now that he can really see it, in Anakin's opinion. Obviously, this visit would be much nicer if the place wasn't habited by thousands of battle droids, but overall, it is alright. There is a slight Geonosis-feel hanging in the air, but Anakin opts to ignore it for now. Must be the sand.  
  


"I'm going to take one of those lizards, and, well, distract Grievous."  
  


Anakin lifts his eyebrows. "You are aware that he's got a lot of those friends?"  
  


Obi-Wan is already moving, but Anakin can see the smile on his face. "I am. Funny, I only need one."  
  


If that doesn't warm Anakin's cold, hard heart, nothing ever will. He smiles back, and waits in the shadows.   
  


His part is to follow Obi-Wan and jump into the fight when (or if) needed, and if his presence in the fight isn't required before the clones arrival he will join the fight when they arrive. Anakin had received a firm talk about not butting in before he had to and to keep showing off away from this fight, and Anakin  _ got it _ , this is an important fight. Vital in finally defeating CIS. He's not going to risk anything. He'll sit above them like a good general.  
  


Surprisingly, it's Obi-Wan who's being unnecessarily cocky.  
  


"Hello there!" he calls to Grievous, and Anakin suppresses a grin.  
  


Anakin’s sitting next to Boga, and while he's nowhere near as good with animals as Obi-Wan, Anakin has to admit that the lizard is growing on him. He pets her head while watching Obi-Wan down below.  
  


Obi-Wan drops a piece of equipment on the four bodyguards, and Anakin snorts. He watches as the rest of the numerous droids turn their guns toward Obi-Wan, and prepares himself to boost Obi-Wan's jump up if it comes to it.  
  


"And he calls me a reckless idiot", he mumbles to Boga. "Can you believe it?"  
  


Boga ducks her head in sympathy, and Anakin pets her fondly.  _ Fondly _ . Damn, he's getting attached in record speed now.  
  


Luckily for Obi-Wan, Grievous is an arrogant dick who wants "to deal" with Obi-Wan himself, which is stupid. Anakin now prepares to jump down, but doesn't stop petting Boga, because it feels nice. Boga is nice.  
  


Grievous shrugs off his coat or whatever. "You fool, I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."  
  


"Yeah, and Obi-Wan trained the man that killed Dooku", Anakin tells Boga reassuringly. "We'll be fine."  
  


He's reassuring a lizard. Or maybe he's reassuring himself, and Boga just sits there to be petted. Whichever it is, it works, because it eases the uncharacteristic jumpiness Anakin is currently experiencing.  
  


Obi-Wan goes into his battle stance, and Grievous starts… spinning the lightsabers around. Well, if he got that from Dooku, then, well, that's surprising.  
  


"Look at the property damage", Anakin rambles to Boga. “Seriously, perfectly nice control center, and he just fucks it up. Must be a pain in the ass to fix.”  
  


He notices something odd - his hands are trembling. First of all, he's got a metal hand, so it shouldn't even be possible, but both of his hands just do. Second of all, why is he nervous? This is just one battle - it's important, yes, but Anakin is used to important, do-not-fuck-this-up missions. Why is he nervous?  
  


The fact that he's nervous at all is now making him even more nervous.  
  


"Oh, shit", Anakin says to Boga, out loud. "I'm freaking out. Why am I fucking freaking out? I need to help him. Hells, I have to concentrate, or Obi-Wan will never forget about it. D'you think he'd be okay if I asked him to be Leia's godfather? Fucks sake, is a Jedi even allowed to be… that? Shit, I need to check, but how can I check without revealing what I'm planning? Not like I can ask anyone but Obi-Wan -"  
  


Anakin takes a deep breath. Boga makes a quiet noise of reassurance. "Fucking hell, concentration. I need to concentrate."  
  


Rambling and swearing while doing so is Anakin's way to endure this waiting. He watches Grievous attack and finally decides that now's as good of a time as any, since he can sense the clones coming in. If he goes down now, he'll be a little early, but not too much so. Obi-Wan's on the defensive which he should be, that's kind of his style with Soresu, so everything so far goes along with their plan.  
  


"See you soon", he says to Boga with one last pat and jumps down.  
  


Grievous hadn't specified what to do if another Jedi joined in, but Anakin doubts that they'd open fire at the risk of hitting their general, so he immediately goes straight after Grievous. He doesn't actually attack, as Grievous didn't notice him - unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin didn't announce himself - so he just kind of stands behind him awkwardly. Obi-Wan's lips twitch in amusement but that's all the acknowledgement Anakin gets.  
  


Grievous loses a hand, and out of reflex, Anakin catches the falling lightsaber and puts it onto his belt. He hasn't really fought with two lightsabers after losing his arm, and he feels kind of uncertain even now. This isn't the place for uncertainty, so Anakin sticks with one 'saber.  
  


The clones appear and it begins, the real fight. Obi-Wan pushes Grievous across their playground, and Grievous, being the coward he is, evacuates himself after losing his lightsabers.  
  


Anakin dutifully collects them, too, and with the pained echoes of their lost Jedi colleagues in his mind, he attaches them to his belt.  
  


Obi-Wan's whistle pierces the air, and Boga jumps down. She stops to look at Anakin questioningly, although it's clear she's aching to move.  
  


"Go on, girl", Anakin says encouragingly. "I'm young and fit. You go help the old man."  
  


Boga goes and Anakin is left in the middle of the battlefield. He shakes his head and goes to fight with the clones - Obi-Wan will call him in if he's needed.  
  


He will. Won't he?  
  


Anakin bites his cheek. He has to show that he can wait, that he trusts Obi-Wan. He needs to prove himself. He's done that for years, doing and doing and winning and winning, and still, he needs to prove himself. This time will be the last, and Anakin means it, this  _ will _ be the last fucking time that he has to prove anything. Never again will he allow the Council to doubt him, to downplay his abilities and achievements.  
  


After this, the war will probably come to an end. Finally. And then? He can leave the Order. He can live with family. Maybe it'll work out for him. Maybe he'll go insane after the first three days.  
  


He'll figure it out. Padmé will help.  
  


(And maybe Obi-Wan will too, if he ever forgives Anakin for lying.)  
  


"Hi guys!" he yells to the clones, and jumps into the fray.  
  


* * *

  
Sometime later, his comm beeps. Obi-Wan doesn't talk, but the message is clear -  _ come here _ . So Anakin does.   
  


He catches sight of a rolling thingy down below, and he follows, until he reaches a secret landing platform that is currently holding both Grievous and Obi-Wan. And a ship. Grievous must've tried for another disappearing act much like the one above Coruscant, but Obi-Wan's got him. Nice.  
  


Anakin's landing isn't the best possible. He comes down on the hard ground with a grunt and a flash of pain that runs through his spine. In that one part of his mind that always stays detached, he vaguely thinks about how irritating back pain is as he's only twenty-two. Or close to twenty-two. He hasn't really kept count all that much lately.  
  


Anakin shakes his head to get himself to concentrate. Obi-Wan is still being tossed around.  
  


"There you are", Anakin yells breathlessly.  
  


Obi-Wan throws a quick look in his direction - he clearly hadn't noticed Anakin's arrival, which means that he's really having a tough fight. That's not very good. On top of that, and now Anakin  _ is _ a little amused, Obi-Wan has lost his lightsaber.  
  


Anakin Force-throws Grievous against the fighter hard enough to dent it (and hopefully disable it) and runs to help Obi-Wan on his feet. Before he manages one of his trademark mid-battle snips, Obi-Wan is already talking.  
  


"His chest plates!" Obi-Wan says, panting. "Get them open!"  
  


Anakin knows far better than to question that. "Uh, now?"  
  


"Yes!"  
  


It takes Anakin a couple seconds to concentrate, but before Grievous launches another attack, he's lifted in the air. Sweat is trickling down Anakin's forehead as he stares at the plates. He wrenches with the Force, he pulls, and then - they crack open, and Anakin gets it. The last organic parts of Grievous are now exposed. This is the most vulnerable Grievous can be.  
  


The asshole's already got a blaster in his hand, though, so Anakin has to release him in order to dodge. The drop down should be great enough to throw Grievous off-balance, though, so here's an opening for Obi-Wan to - oh, right.  
  


"Here!" Anakin shouts, and throws one of the lightsabers on his belt to Obi-Wan.  
  


Obi-Wan catches it with a thankful glance in his general direction, and jumps at Grievous. Anakin's brain is filled with an odd buzz, but he shakes it off and tries to find an opening to join in. Hell, do his hand  _ shake _ . Obi-Wan manages to cut off yet another hand of Grievous, and the blaster falls off.  
  


Grievous, in turn, kicks Obi-Wan. Hard. In fact, hard enough to throw Obi-Wan over the edge and give Grievous an out, except Anakin's faster. He always is, when it comes to it. He holds Obi-Wan back just enough for him to stay on board, and keeps Grievous in place. His both hands are stretched out, now, one curling in and one pushing out. All the lightsabers remain in his belt, and that's new.  
  


Anakin has always been the Jedi who uses the Force in the most creative ways, as he's the one that has the ability to bend it the most. Yet, he's always preferred dueling or even better, hand-to-hand combat. Now, though, his hands are far too unsteady for whatever reason. He can only trust the Force and his instincts.  _ Trust your instincts _ , that's what Obi-Wan always says. What _everyone_ says given the chance. This is one of those rare moments where it actually applies.  
  


"Hold him in place!" Obi-Wan yells at him from where he's hanging by the edge.   
  


He's got a blaster now, right in his hand. Another very uncommon thing - Obi-Wan strongly dislikes the use of firearms, but these times do require a bit of stretching. So, Anakin keeps Grievous in place, and Obi-Wan shoots. Repeatedly.  
  


Then Anakin releases Grievous, and watches in awe as Grievous bursts into flames. He only barely notices the way he's shaking twice as bad now. Obi-Wan gets up from the edge and throws the blaster away as Grievous burns on the ground.  
  


Obi-Wan tosses the blaster aside. "So uncivilized."  
  


"What the hell, you should never throw a blaster!" Anakin speaks up, and is startled by his own voice.  
  


He sounds oddly desperate instead of joking. He sounds hysterical. Perhaps he is.  
  


"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, carefully.   
  


Obi-Wan reaches out, but Anakin shakes his head and curls his still-shaking hands into fists. He opens his mouth a few times, before shaking his head again, this time more firmly.  
  


"Let's wrap this up first", he says, and somehow manages to sound a bit calmer, although his voice remains unnaturally high. "Okay? Let's take care of this first."  
  


Obi-Wan nods, slowly. "Let's."  
  


* * *

  
Sitting behind Obi-Wan on Boga is calming. He's holding on tight on Obi-Wan's shoulders and even though he can't currently pat Boga, the lizard's mere presence is therapeutic.  
  


Something inside himself is still twisting painfully. He's almost gasping when they stop to meet Cody.  
  


"Oh, by the way - I think you'll be needing this", Cody says with a shameless grin as he returns Obi-Wan's lightsaber.  
  


Anakin's lack of comment probably alarms Obi-Wan, because the second they're higher up and out of immediate danger, he helps Anakin down - helps! Since when has Anakin needed help?  
  


But it definitely is a relief now, because Anakin almost collapses down. There's something so blatantly wrong, but he can't tell what it is.  
  


"Anakin? Were you hit? Are you injured?" Obi-Wan sounds nearly frantic as he tries to keep Anakin from curling up.  
  


"Something's really really wrong", Anakin whispers, and tries to sound less terrified than he is.  
  


Is Padmé hurt? Fuck, did the CIS target Coruscant again? Padmé, Padmé, Padmé.  
  


He reaches for his private comm with clammy hands, takes it out and opens up. No matter what, it's always on mute during battle. That is something Padmé made clear was a  _ must _ when Anakin had proposed the idea.  
  


"I don't want you distracted", she had said, seriously. "You might put not only yourself at risk, but your men, friends and even civilians."  
  


Now, the comm is flashing a slow, steady, red light. There's a message. Anakin can barely touch the button with his hands shaking so bad.  
  


The message plays.  
  


_ "Anakin", Padmé is saying, and the look on her face is alarmed.   
  
_

_ Her eyes are wide and expression serious.  
  
_

_ "Something is going on. I can't tell what, the entire building is on lockdown. I don't -"  
  
_

_ Something crashes in the background and Padme ducks and crouches somewhere. There's a blaster in her left hand, and her voice stays steady. The look on her face is pure concentration.   
  
_

_ "Someone is attacking us", she continues after a pause. "I don't know who, but it's odd, and -"  
  
_

_ Louder crash. Shouting, shooting, and Padmé shoots up. She yells something incomprehensible, and the answer from somewhere is just as hard to decipher.  
  
_

_ "I love you", she finally concludes. "I'll try to send something, later, or try to call, if - right. Okay. I'll go now. I love you."  
  
_

The video cuts off.  
  


Anakin stares at the space where it was. Obi-Wan's hands are a comforting weight on his shoulders.  
  


"If there's been an attack on Coruscant, you should go", Obi-Wan says in a low voice. "We're almost done here. I can handle this by myself."  
  


Anakin turns to look at him mutely. He holds Obi-Wan's forearm tightly, and hopes that conveys the question -  _ really?  
  
_

"Go", Obi-Wan tells him evenly. "If it turns out to be nothing, I'll cover for you. We can handle this. I'll be right behind you once this is settled well enough. Now? Just go."  
  


That's more than enough encouragement for Anakin. He struggles to find his voice.  
  


"Thank you", he says hoarsely. "I -  _ thank you _ ."  
  


* * *

  
The whole way back Anakin is on the verge of collapsing. The piercing pain in his head won't relent, and he knows that the journey back is just as long as it was the first time.  
  


When he gets back to the main ship, the news is all over the place - there's been an attack on the Senate, assailants remain unknown. Victims, dead or injured, remain unknown as well. There’s a hostage situation.  
  


Anakin gets permission to head to Coruscant. The five lightsabers on his belt feel like a crushing weight pulling him down, but he goes forward. He has to, because Padmé is in danger.  
  


While normally Padmé is an amazing fighter considering her civilian status, she's currently pregnant with twins and quite far along. Shit. Shit shit shit.  
  


He should've stayed on Coruscant. This must be some twisted karma for leaving.  
  


He refuels his fighter with a speed that he's never reached before, only barely has time to check if the fighter is still fully functional, and then jumps in, immediately requesting permission for takeoff. He gets it at record speed.  
  


Anakin steers himself into a hyperspace ring, and off he goes.  
  


By the time he's on Coruscant, he's already watched several very informative newscasts and he's got the Council calling for him. Yoda is Force-knows-where and it's just chaos all around.  
  


The situation at the Senate is still unstable. The assailants remain unknown, and at least forty-two senators have been reported missing. Including one Padmé Amidala. It fuels Anakin's panic very efficiently.  
  


The second he hits the Temple's hangar there's Mace Windu coming to meet him.  
  


"Skywalker", he's saying. "How'd you get here so fast?"  
  


"The hell does that matter", Anakin snaps. "I'm here now, what can I do?"  
  


Windu ignores his manners for  _ once _ and bites the bullet immediately. "Hostage situation of some kind. We have yet to be contacted about the exact rules of the game, but unknown hostiles have secured the upper levels of the Senate building."  
  


"Fuck", is what Anakin says. "Can I go in there?"  
  


Not that he's going to wait for permission.  
  


Windu hesitates. "The situation remains unstable, but before anything - the Chancellor has been requesting your presence."  
  


"Okay, cool", Anakin replies impatiently. "Where is he?"  
  


"In the Temple, in Council chambers; there are guards but they know to let you in. Skywalker -" Once again, Windu is hesitant for whatever reason. "Look out. Stay vigilant."  
  


"Always."  
  


* * *

  
Anakin rushes up to the chambers. No guard even tries to question him. Perhaps Palpatine knows he's coming.   
  


"Chancellor", he greets, breathlessly.  
  


"My boy, how good to see you in one piece!" Palpatine responds, visibly relieved. "Guards, could you leave us?"  
  


The men inside leave, and Palpatine turns back to Anakin with a concerned and extremely fearful look in his eyes.   
  


"Is there surveillance in this room?"  
  


"Not… really. I mean, yes, but there's no audio and they're only looked at if something happens, so nothing's actively looked."  
  


Palpatine nods. "I believe I know who's behind the attack."  
  


"Okay", Anakin says, slowly. "Who?"  
  


"The attack began midday, but it wasn't to target me, and it was discreet enough to not reach my attention. Later, four Jedi burst into my room, claiming that Grievous had been defeated and demanding my step down. Before anything could be done, the alarms finally went off", Palpatine pauses. "I was escorted here. I asked to go to my own safehouse with my own guards, but they insisted I was brought here instead."  
  


Anakin feels cold. His headache is unrelenting as ever, and his mouth is drier than Tatooine and Obi-Wan's humour.  
  


"Are you saying -"  
  


"All of the senators gone were against my decisions", Palpatine goes on. "And now I'm confined in the Jedi Temple. What does that sound like to you?"  
  


"Like you're being framed", Anakin says, feeling numb all of a sudden.   
  


Palpatine sighs gravely. "I'm afraid so."  
  


Anakin closes his eyes for a few seconds. Padmé needs him. Obi-Wan is coming back in the near future. He'll get through this. Everything will be fine soon.  
  


"Do you think the Jedi are involved?" Anakin has to ask.  
  


"They were… very insistent that I come here", Palpatine admits quietly. "I cannot say I trust them at this time. It all seems far too convenient."  
  


It does. The Council is power-hungry and paranoid. This  _ could _ all be a scheme, in theory. Whatever is going on, Anakin needs to get Padmé back. As soon as possible.  
  


"I understand you're agitated, Anakin", Palpatine goes on. "I am sorry to say I haven't heard anything from Senator Amidala."  
  


"She needs my help", Anakin tells him. "She  _ needs me _ ."  
  


Something seems to shift, like a piece of puzzle that wants a different place and now tries to change the pieces around it to fit in. Palpatine becomes very, very serious.  
  


"Do you trust the Jedi to save her?"  
  


"I - what -"  
  


"They're not letting you in, either, are they? I don't think  _ they _ trust  _ you _ . You've had to fight very hard to find a place between them, and yet you still find it hard to fit. Please. Let me help you break free of their lies and mistrust. Let me teach you the subtleties of the Force - the way to manipulate Midichlorians and truly save lives."  
  


"You… you know the Force?"  
  


Palpatine smiles weakly. He seems kind of defeated. His posture is slumped, and Anakin hates it. He's always seen Palpatine as this immovable object, the one constant in his life, and that Palpatine's spirit has been torn down… fuck. Someone's going to pay for that.  
  


"I have been taught everything about the Force, by my mentor. Even the dark side. Especially the dark side."  
  


Anakin gapes. His mind is, for once, completely quiet - or perhaps it is too loud for him to comprehend.  
  


"To understand the great mystery of the Force, one has to study all aspects. I found the Jedi's view too… narrow. I embraced the Force as it is. Whole."  
  


Anakin tries to find his tongue again. "Are you - what is…"  
  


"I would love to be your mentor, the one to show you the Force in its full shine. Over the years, I've watched you grow. At first, I thought of you as a friend. A young friend, one with such a background he wouldn't think I was trying to coax him to be my follower, as you were to be a Jedi. You were like a… godson, perhaps. A nephew. Family."   
  


Palpatine smiles fondly, and walks forwards to stare out a window. Anakin follows him out of instinct.  
  


"But over the years… it turned out you were looking for something greater than what you were going to be. You didn't seem to be content as an ordinary Jedi, so I... For a long time, I didn't know how to approach the subject. I didn't want to pander with your personal life, and you were so young and impressionable. I couldn't offer you anything, back then, when I couldn't be sure that you knew what you were choosing."  
  


Anakin's heart is hammering in his chest. Is this really happening? This is really his reality right now, isn't it?  
  


Palpatine turns to look at him, with a small, gentle smile and kind eyes. "I am offering you the choice now. I understand we are in the middle of conflict, yet it feels inappropriate to hide this any longer, especially with Senator Amidala's life on the line. I have knowledge. I can teach you. The tale of Darth Plagueis? It is true. We can save the galaxy together. We can save Padmé."  
  


"You…" Anakin can barely breathe, and his voice comes out as a whisper. "You're the Sith Lord."  
  


It's like he's frozen. Sith Lord. What the hell?  _ Palpatine? _ He doesn't understand, he can't understand, what  _ is this nightmare -  
  
_

"Sith Lord", repeats Palpatine, quietly, and there's a rueful look on his face. "The title of Sith Lord has been thoroughly sweeped in the mud. Count Dooku claimed he was a Sith, yet… he fought against me and my ideas. Not all Sith come from the same tree - we changed, with the years, much like the Jedi have."  
  


"You're - you weren't… Dooku's Master, you weren't his Master?"  
  


Palpatine laughs quietly. "No, not at all, Anakin. He kidnapped me and attempted to kill me. Why do you think I wanted him dead? I care for this Republic. I  _ love _ this Republic. He was a threat."  
  


Anakin calms down a little. His mechanical hand itches, like it always did when in the presence of Dooku, and fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  


"So, I…" he begins, but doesn't know what to say.  
  


"You don't have to give me an answer now", Palpatine reassures him. "I’ve told you what and who I truly am now, and what I am capable of. Think it over, but you should go help Senator Amidala first. I understand that - I  _ respect _ that, Anakin. Don't ever think your emotions make you anything less."  
  


Anakin nods. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He kind of feels like breaking down.  
  


"I hope I'll see you soon. And Anakin - please don't tell the Council yet. I want the issue to be solved when I'm safe and hopefully surrounded with lawyers and bodyguards. I'm sure you understand that I'm jumpy with this."  
  


"Yes", Anakin replies, finally. "I won't. I promise."  
  


Palpatine smiles, again, and it's finally not so sad anymore. "Thank you."  
  


* * *

  
Anakin comes back out so shaken it's blatant. Windu doesn't ask him about it, miraculously enough, and instead opts to walk with him.

"We've received new information - they want you there", Windu says seriously. "The assailants. We've understood there are several bombs planted and that the attack is at least partially from the inside, since some of the Senate guards are in on it."  
  


Damn it. Anakin nods.  
  


"D'you think it's an outright trap?"  
  


Windu sighs. "Most likely."  
  


Anakin thinks so too. "Well, I'm going anyway."  
  


"Skywalker…"  
  


"It's been almost a full day since the attack began! If you could've resolved it without me, you would've. I'm going in there", Anakin snaps. "Besides, it's a policy of Obi-Wan and I, regarding traps - it's a trap? Spring the trap."  
  


They stop at the hangar. Windu looks him up and down and nods, slowly, in acceptance.  
  


"Kenobi is on his way to Coruscant", Windu tells him suddenly. "He wished that I informed you. He's only a few hours away."  
  


Right, Obi-Wan. Thank the  _ Force _ for Obi-Wan. Anakin loves the shit out of Obi-Wan. Force knows everything will be easier when he gets here.   
  


"Oh. Thank you."  
  


Somehow, it is perhaps this mention of Obi-Wan from Mace Windu that makes Anakin decide his next move - he should tell the Jedi or at least one of them - Yoda? - about Palpatine soon. Maybe it's got something to do with the tingling in his mechanical hand, as well. Anakin knows, technically, that he'll have to plan it carefully, though, because it's a sensitive topic and he can't risk doing this wrong -  
  


"I know who the Sith Lord is", he blurts out without meaning to, and shit, fuck, where did his brain-to-mouth filter disappear?  
  


He should've definitely taken more time to think this through, not just go right ahead and spill it. Fuck, this is one of the very few things Anakin simply cannot afford to fuck up.  
  


The thing is, Anakin  _ wants _ to trust Palpatine. He wants it so fucking much it almost physically hurts, yet there's something he's missing.  
  


And that something is so very  _ very _ clearly wrong. It's so obvious, it must be staring him right in the fucking face, but still Anakin cannot pinpoint what, exactly, it is, and that's the reason he can't quite trust anyone.  
  


That still doesn't explain why the actual fuck he went and told  _ Mace Windu  _ of all people about this.  
  


Too late to take anything back, though.  
  


"What?"  
  


"Chancellor Palpatine", Anakin says resignedly. "It's him."  
  


Windu looks so comically surprised, it's only short of his jaw hanging slack to become perfect. "Are you sure?"  
  


Anakin smiles, and it feels very strained. "Yes."  
  


"We must ensure the survival of the Jedi Order and act quickly -"  
  


"No!" he exclaims, and grabs Windu's wrist. "We must ensure the survival of the Republic."  
  


And if that is done by saving Padmé Amidala, who Anakin just happens to be married to, then that's one hell of a coincidence, isn't it? The intent is right enough. The Jedi have sworn an oath to protect the Republic. Even over themselves.  
  


"We must at least restrain him better", Windu argues.  
  


"Don't - I promised him that I wouldn't tell. Palpatine trusts me. He's here now and he won't just leave. He's already been arrested, in a way, he's  _ here _ . Don't do anything yet. Give me time to solve the Senate situation first. Please."  
  


Is he really going to trust Windu with this? Is Windu going to do as he asks? There are too many moving pieces in this that Anakin can't control, and it's starting to slip even further into chaos.  
  


"Are you sure you're not compromised, Skywalker?" Windu asks briskly.  
  


Anakin probably is, actually, but he's not the only biased one here, so Windu can fuck right off.  
  


"Does it matter when I'm right?" Anakin snaps back sharply. "Just do as I  _ say _ for once and contact Yoda as well while you're at it."  
  


He wants to run off already - Padmé is in  _ danger _ and it's known now that Anakin could stop that simply by showing up - but he needs to get confirmation that all hell won't break loose while he's off saving people's lives.  
  


"Have I been clear enough?"  
  


Windu stares back unrelentingly. They're both proud men, with chins held up high, but Anakin likes to think he can handle giving in every once in a while. Compromising, that kind of stuff. This, however, is not a matter in which he can afford to give in.  
  


"Quite so, Skywalker."  
  


A pause.  
  


Anakin reaches with his flesh hand to take off three lightsabers from his belt, one by one. He offers them to Windu, without saying anything. He’s sure the other man understands where they’re from, because Windu nods solemnly and takes each, tying them to his own belt with care.  
  


"May the Force be with you."  
  


* * *

  
It doesn't take very long to get from point a), the Jedi Temple, to point b) the Senate building, but it's just long enough for Windu to call him again.  
  


_ "Skywalker?" _ comes the voice of Windu from the secure emergency-one comm line.  
  


"Yes, here, present - what  _ is it now? _ " Anakin asks tersely, trying to keep himself calm.   
  


He's already on the landing platform, making a run for it, he needs to get inside - just his face is enough to get past the flashing lights and tape, but it's going to be hell to get all the way up -  
  


_ "The Chancellor has been requesting his personal legion of clone troopers in and has expressed a wish to have the 501st as his protection in the Temple instead of Jedi Knights or Masters."  
  
_

Anakin frowns, and waves at the clone that seems to be the head of the situation, who waves back as he recognises Anakin. He directs himself toward the clone.  
  


"Okay? And?"  
  


_ "That is an odd request, don't you think?"  
  
_

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I'd say it's more shady if we decline. Seriously, you're all the same, paranoid as hell."  
  


Windu remains troubled. His forehead is even more creased than usually. Anakin tries to not let that bother him too much. Windu should be fine as there should be no threat to the Temple with the CIS practically defeated.  
  


_ "Perhaps you're right."  
  
_

Anakin sighs. "Look, I'm here at the Senate now. I can't think of anything that he has up his sleeve right now. Just - he  _ trusts me _ . Try to keep that up. Lie if needed - you Council pals are good at that, aren't you? Anyway, I need to solve this shit. I wanna tell you to contact me if something else comes up, but all things considered only do that if it's an absolute emergency. There's nothing else regarding the Chancellor that I have."  
  


_ "Understood. Windu out."  
  
_

Anakin shakes his head. Yes, Windu is an experienced Jedi, even if he is a constant pain in the ass. He'll manage, if he keeps his fucking word. If, if, if.  
  


"General Skywalker", greets the clone. "You came."  
  


"I did", Anakin replies. "What's the situation, uh…?"  
  


"Commander Aco, General. There are thirty-six hostages - none of them appear to be severely injured."  
  


Aco whips up a hologram.  
  


"They're held two levels above us. There are eight armed guards around them - senate guards, they were in on the attack."  
  


"Okay", Anakin says, slowly, eyes fixed on one familiar figure. "Who is in control of this? Who wants me here?"  
  


"She refuses to say her name, sir, but she's the one that has done the talking. It's her that announced the bomb threat."  
  


"And there's no results from facial recognition scanning or whatever?" Anakin asks, incredulous.  
  


"No, sir. We attempted, but there were no records, not even a name. Neither of her associates - minus the Senate guards - who are the ones with apparent triggers of the explosives."  
  


"Anything else? Something sketchy about the guards' records? Involvement in gangs or shady organisations or anything?"  
  


Commander Aco shakes his head, tone apologetic. "No, sir."  
  


Well, shit. With no idea who these people are, what they want and how they managed this there is  _ very _ little Anakin can do to prepare. He'll have to improvise, and fuck it, Obi-Wan is right, Anakin has never been the greatest negotiator. Especially not now that Padmé is involved.  
  


Anakin claps his hands together. "Ah, I truly am going in blind, huh."  
  


"Quite so, General", Aco says with a slight grimace.   
  


"Right. Have we got any kind of plan?"  
  


Commander Aco hesitates. "We weren't sure if you could come, sir, so we haven't got anything just yet, but I have already forwarded the word of your arrival to the -"  
  


"You can forward them that I'm going in."  
  


"General?"  
  


"You're all listening in, aren't you?" Anakin asks, and continues when Aco nods affirmative. "We won't get anywhere if we don't know anything, so in I go."  
  


Not that Anakin could wait. Padmé has been at the mercy of these assholes for basically a full day - that's more than enough.  
  


The hostage situation is setting him on edge anyways, because this - a loved one at the hand of a group with unknown motives - feels awfully familiar. Now, with bombs added to the mix, it's even worse. Add in the fact that these beings’ lives depend on Anakin’s negotiation skills...  
  


"Very well, sir - I will show the way", Aco replies.  
  


The Commander gives him an earpiece, so he can listen for any additional information and advice from the outside. They walk to the temporary doors built for this situation, and stop right outside.  
  


"On the other side of these doors", Aco tells him, "are our men. They're situated around the stairway and elevator to the level with hostages. The woman in lead and her apparent acquaintances - all armed, plus the triggers - are standing around it."  
  


Anakin nods. "Alright. I'm ready."  
  


He is not.  
  


"Good luck, General."  
  


Despite everything, Anakin manages a small smile in return. "Thank you, Commander."  
  


He pushes the doors open.  
  


* * *

  
Everything goes insanely quiet once he gets past their own.

  
He spots the Twi'lek woman in charge of the attack immediately. She sees her and Anakin spots the immediate relief in her entire posture.  
  


Anakin cannot say the same of his reaction. It would be most satisfying to run her through, but - Padmé. Oh, and the rest of the civilians in this damn building and around it, but  _ mostly _ Padmé.  
  


Everything is such a  _ mess _ , isn't it?  
  


"Who are you?"  
  


"Come with me", she snaps, and Anakin does.  
  


He runs behind her, and watches her and her friends intently. She's young, clearly. Hard to say  _ how _ young, exactly, but at least as young as Anakin. Perhaps younger. Her nervousness is staining the air, and her acquaintances' movements are equally stiff and jittery.  
  


"Why do this? Who are you?" Anakin asks  
  


"We have no ulterior motive", she snarls, and a look of determination flashes across her face. "Only you, Skywalker, for you have brought so much death -"  
  


Anakin tunes her out and tries to think. She's trying too hard, acting a bit too obviously, and she's very nervous about something. Anakin can see the sweat trickling down her forehead and the finest tremble of her hands. Hyperactive senses are a great help in this situation.  
  


No ulterior motive, she claims. Why would they target the Senate, though? Did they somehow  _ know _ that Padmé is important to him? The only ones who know that are Padmé herself, Obi-Wan, Palpatine and Rex along with the most of the 501st. Ahsoka did, too, but Anakin isn't entirely sure to what extent. Anakin knows for sure that no one apart from him and Padmé know that they're having twins together, though. Not even Palpatine or Obi-Wan.   
  


So back on the motive - what is going on there? Again, the missing piece is teasing Anakin, and he's all twitchy and jumpy. These assailants are not a team, but trained nonetheless. Assassins, perhaps? That would explain the non-existent records.  _ That _ would mean they've been hired to do this, but by whom?  
  


Palpatine suggested that the Jedi are involved. Anakin doubts it. He recognises none of these people so far. The Council organising this, uh... Obi-Wan certainly wouldn’t agree to it, and even if they didn't trust Obi-Wan enough to include him - well, it just seems highly unlikely. First of all, Anakin can't imagine Yoda or Windu just walking up to some assassins and asking them if they want a job.  
  


Secondly, most of the Jedi Council members' heads are so far up their asses they would never even think of doing something like this. They would rather fake their deaths or something.  
  


It is a possibility that this is a Barriss Offee-style thing, with radical young Jedi wanting to get something done, but Anakin doesn't think any self-respecting assassin would take a deal from a Jedi squirt, especially as they wouldn’t get that much money from a Jedi student. Does any Jedi or even a couple padawans combined have the means to pay this many, this good assassins? Nope. Not to mention the Royal Guards.  
  


"What are you planning to do next?" Anakin asks. "What do you want with me?"  
  


"For you to see the consequences of your actions!"  
  


That's vague and rather generic. Anakin tries not to snort.  
  


Conclusion: no matter Palpatine’s paranoia, the Jedi are probably not behind this. What Anakin now needs is to figure their motive and their goal out, yet he gets nothing as a clue. Some Coruscanti police prick is going off in his ear about whatever negotiation tactics, but Anakin can barely concentrate, so he ignores it completely.  
  


Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He had implied that he's not like what the Jedi depict him to be, but Anakin's mechanical hand is  _ still fucking itching _ . Could that be -? After all, Palpatine knows that Padmé is in danger. Then again, if his plan was to gain Anakin’s loyalty and help (which he already has, though), it's a bit counterproductive to capture Padmé here, or to send Anakin to Utapau.  
  


...Unless he had assumed that Anakin wouldn't go to Utapau as the Jedi clearly would oppose any idea from the Chancellor. Then again, the Chancellor is a nice man, and what the hell would capturing Padmé help his case? If he wanted Anakin to be his apprentice, he should've just asked instead of threatening - but Anakin is getting ahead of himself, is he  _ seriously _ considering this?  
  


"Fuck", he mumbles under his breath. "Fucking shit."  
  


The Twi'lek seems to reach the end of her patience. "Take your earpiece out."  
  


"What? No, why would -"  
  


"Take it  _ out _ !" she shrieks and takes a trigger from her friend, her thumb hovering over the ominous button. "Leave us!"  
  


Anakin rips it out with speed. He hears the last frantic words from the operator before it smashes into the wall.  
  


"Follow me", she says, and they go up the stairs in silence.  
  


* * *

  
They stop right outside the entrance to the room with hostages. Anakin is aching to run in, to see Padmé, to make sure she's alright.  
  


"What is this?" Anakin asks, when they reach the level.  
  


The woman pins him against a wall.  
  


"They're not the only hostages", she whispers in his ear, and only the faint tremble of her voice betrays her.  
  


Anakin's eyes widen. Well, shit.  
  


"What is going on?" he demands, loudly.  
  


She spits at him, and only the thought of Padmé’s life being on the line along with dozens of others’ keeps him from strangling her. There's something here, though. Something she's trying to tell him. If only…  
  


"You shall reach your end, Jedi!" she shrieks, and they're back at generic one-liners.  
  


She's likely been threatened to do this, if Anakin interpreted the situation correctly. That’s the only thing Anakin can think of her previous words meaning. So, Anakin threatening her too probably wouldn't do anything, so… he has to coax. Fine.  
  


"The camera on my left contains a microphone", he breathes out, barely moving his lips.  
  


She shoots it immediately, and while her aim is perfect, the shaking of her hands is clear.  
  


"I can get you out of this. Just tell me, who is holding you here?" Anakin asks, softly and gently.  
  


"What do you mean,  _ holding you _ ", she whispers back, eyes wide, and fuck, she looks even younger now. "You're being held here too."  
  


Before he can ask what the hell she means, Anakin's wrist comm goes off. Two channels are blinking with incoming, and reflexively, Anakin turns the Jedi one on first.  
  


_ "Skywalker! Return immediately! We need you here!" _ Windu yells, his voice uncharacteristically frantic.  
  


"What? What is going on?"  
  


It cuts off. Swearing quietly in four different languages, Anakin switches on his private channel.  
  


_ "Anakin! I was right!" _ It's Palpatine, whose voice is panicked.  
  


"Sir? What do you mean, right -"  
  


_ "The Jedi! The Jedi are taking over! They sent you there so you couldn't help me! Please, return swiftly, or -"  
  
_

"Taking over? How?"  
  


There's a muffled  _ "Skywalker!" _ from Windu in the background, and Anakin's breath catches in his throat. He feels cold as fucking ice.  


  
Palpatine keeps yelling.  _ "They're attacking me! They -"  
  
_

And then, because the whole entire galaxy seems to hate Anakin Skywalker, it fucking cuts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh i wonder what's happening at the temple
> 
> ok this chapter has an exhausting amount of action. seriously. I never thought I'd actually get it done back when I wrote it lmao
> 
> \- it's been a while since I wrote this, but it's very clear that I had just watched CA: The Winter Soldier from the continuous references lol  
> \- I checked Anakin's age for one line, and tf he's twenty-two?? that's... younger than I was expecting  
> \- I've always wanted the Jedi to use the Force more liberally in fights, so I, uh, did that  
> \- I had problems with Utapau since Obi-Wan was enough by himself, so adding Anakin to the mix was complicated  
> \- I figured that Anakin, as the Chosen one, would feel order 66 coming from miles away, and that the feeling would be really strong and off-putting  
> \- man writing windu feels weird since i have another story with him in it (to be published, oof) and that goes... differently
> 
> (on a side note: it's almost tragic how little chap five has come along - but I have time. right?)
> 
> please point out a mistake if you see one - I've changed so many things and edited this trough a million times, so there may be something I haven't caught
> 
> thanks for reading! till next week


	3. it's the third part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, thank the Force, picks up immediately.
> 
> "Kenobi -"
> 
> "Look, there's no time, please don't interrupt me thanks", Anakin says hurriedly while running towards the entrance. "Something is going on, something weird. I don't know exactly what, but - shit. Some crisis of sorts. I got Padmé and the rest of the senators out, but something else is up. The Temple is on fire -"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Yeah, exactly. I'm only just getting in now - oh, by the way, the Chancellor is a Sith Lord, but he doesn't know that I go around sharing that information like scouts cookies, so, uh, that", Anakin manages. “Don’t tell him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hi here we go again  
> have a nice read.  
> it's a bit shorter than the others I think but anyway

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck", Anakin chants, staring at the now silent comm.  
  


"That was him", the Twi'lek woman - or girl, actually, she seems younger every second. "That was - oh, _mother_ , that was _him._ "  
  


Some part in the back of Anakin’s head feels bad for her. She reminds him of Ahsoka - a young and relatively naive kid forced to make hard choices. And this poor kid had to do _this_ kind of shit to keep whoever she’s protecting alive.  
  


But now, in this moment, there is no time for such sentiment. He almost throws himself at her.  
  


"Which one? Which fucking one?" he shouts.  
  


She's going into shock. The reaction is out of pure fear of The Voice, and Anakin realises his mistake of shouting loudly only seconds before the shot rings out.  
  


He jumps out of the way of fire, but isn't fast enough to pull her away. Anakin is so shocked that he only barely catches the trigger of the bomb that’s falling from the Twi’lek’s slack hand before it hits the ground. Anakin watches as her body falls slowly to the floor, listens as she takes her last gasping breaths. Blood stains her clothes, and then she doesn't make a sound anymore.  
  


Anakin promises himself to avenge her. This wasn't her choice. She had been scared shitless, and still attempted to do the right thing. She had tried to tell him, hadn't she? Fuck, he should've been quieter, he could've found out more, shit -  
  


Then, he turns to the shooter. It's one of the Senate guards.  
  


"Come quietly", the guard says. "Come in."  
  


Anakin does, trembling with barely contained rage. His hands are itching to get his lightsaber. He feels no sympathy towards the guards. They're seniors, fucking adults, who know what they're doing and choosing and the consequences, they fucking chose this themselves.  
  


His nerves are calmed a little as he notices Padmé on the floor. While he's angry as fuck seeing her there, crouched on the floor with hands on her neck and a bloody scratch on her cheek and surrounded by bombs - she's alive. Relatively alright, or so it seems.  
  


Padmé notices him, too, and her eyes light up. Anakin doesn't smile in return, he doesn't want to reveal anything, but he fucking hopes that Padmé's okay.  
  


In the back of his head, he thinks, _can't Obi-Wan get here any faster?  
  
_

"What do you want from me?"  
  


No one replies.  
  


"Why am I here? Why me?"  
  


Of course he knows, now. They don't want him to the Temple, whoever the fuck _they_ are. As no one offers a single answer, Anakin's hands curl up in anger.  
  


It's been too long and Anakin has had it with patience. It's time to act.  
  


"Fine. I'll be leaving, then, and that's fucking it."  
  


He summons the earpiece from where it is laying on the floor, and holy shit, it's still functional. He stuffs it in his ear. No one moves to do anything.  
  


"Are all the bombs here?" he asks.  
  


 _"All the bombs we've detected - eight in total - are indeed on your level, General"_ , the operator says, and that's perfect.  
  


"Are all streets around the building secured?"  
  


_"Yes sir, along with nearest levels."  
  
_

That's enough for Anakin. He concentrates, fixates all of his attention on the bombs.  
  


"Okay. Green light. Come on in", he says. "Now."  
  


He doesn't hear the response anymore, the blood rushing in his ears drowns out everything. The guards are aware that he's planning something, can probably hear most of his words, but before they can act, Anakin moves.  
  


His hands, that is. With his left hand outstretched, he lifts all the bombs in the air using the Force - he keeps his hand tense, in a half-fist, mind ready to suppress them if they explode - and with the right one, he blasts the windows to hell.  
  


Opening clear. Time to do shit.  
  


He flings the bombs out with one swift motion. The guards yell for someone to press the trigger, but it doesn't matter, because Anakin has _got it_ , he's in control, and outside the building, there's an explosion great enough to break every window left in the neighbourhood.  
  


There's suddenly shooting around, by the guards, maybe, or the other assassins, but there are clones rushing in already, shooting the guards and Anakin's already making a run for it towards Padmé -  
  


The second she's safely in his arms, everything stills and for the smallest moment in time, everything is fine.  
  


* * *

  
Nothing that good ever lasts long, though, and when the shooting finally stops, Anakin is pulled back into the reality of his situation.  
  


With it, he pulls back. He looks at Padmé worriedly.  
  


"Are you injured?"  
  


"No, just tired", she replies and hugs him again, tightly, before scowling. "You, on the other hand, got shot."  
  


"What? No, I didn't", Anakin says, frowning, because he's pretty sure he'd know if that happened.  
  


Padmé pulls her hand back. It's painted red with his blood. Oh. Anakin reaches to touch his back, and yeah, it _does_ feel a little wet there. Maybe he got a _little_ shot. His front is fine, though, so -  
  


"It's nothing. Just grazed me, it's fine, just a flesh wound -"  
  


"Oh, I'm sure", Padmé says, sceptical.  
  


Right, Anakin should probably be doing something. He blinks a few times to get his vision to settle and the black spots to leave, and by then his thoughts arrange themselves.  
  


"The Temple! Shit, there's something going on over there -"  
  


And then the gasps from behind him register. He turns, and sees the senators and clones by the windows - or, well, where the windows _were._ Anakin rushes there, too, with Padmé on his heels, and the sight makes his fucking heart stutter.  
  


The Temple is on fire. The Jedi Temple is _on fire_. Anakin feels a pain piercing his chest, the same that's been with him since Utapau, and shit, shit, he needs to be there right now.  
  


He vaguely registers shooting and screaming downstairs. There's too much going on. What even - the _Jedi Temple_.  
  


"Okay, first things first - I need to go", Anakin says hoarsely.  
  


"Let's go, then!" Padmé says, and Anakin turns and frowns.  
  


"Look, with all due respect and whatever, you're pregnant, and not only that, you're quite far along already."  
  


Padmé scowls. "What? My due date is literally -"  
  


"- next week", Anakin fills, eyebrows lifting. "Come on."  
  


Padmé throws her hands in the air in frustration. "Fuck that! You can't go alone, that's dangerous as hell! You don't even know what's going _on_ -"  
  


Anakin kind of does, though. A conflict between the Jedi and the Chancellor. Probably. Somehow. Except - who's fighting on Palpatine's side? Surely one Sith can't cause that much harm? Besides, Palpatine had claimed that he was peaceful.  
  


Palpatine had also claimed that he could help save Padmé by teaching Anakin, which admittedly, is odd. Does he need the additional help from Anakin? Can he not save Padmé himself? Why does Anakin need to be his apprentice for it?  
  


"Neither do you!" Anakin snaps back. "You're good with a gun but whatever is going on needs more than that. Whatever happened to _give birth in some really expensive place on Coruscant_ ? Please, Padmé, you need to stay safe."  
  


"So do you! With your family!"  
  


Anakin wants to, but, but. Well.  
  


"The Jedi are my family!"  
  


"Exactly! You're my family, so by extension…"  
  


"It doesn't work like that." Anakin sighs. "Padmé, please. Stay safe. If not for yourself then for me. And the kids."  
  


Padmé crosses her arms. She's furious, but Anakin can see she's running out of arguments. There isn't much she can say, anyways.  
  


“Wouldn't you feel safer if I was in your line of sight? If I came with you, you could stay with me at all times.”  
  


Dammit. Anakin groans.  
  


Padmé smiles sheepishly. "It's a talent. Negotiating is basically a habit now."  
  


"That's not negotiating, that's manipulating."  
  


"Whichever works."  
  


There's a short pause.  
  


"May I offer a solution?"  
  


It's Bail Organa. Anakin knows him vaguely as Padmé's colleague, Obi-Wan's friend and as the one behind the idea of the Lanteeb mission, which was a legendary shitshow.  
  


"Please, Senator", he answers. “Go on.”  
  


"I have a ship nearby. I could take both you and Senator Amidala to the Temple, and stay in the hangar with her while you go inside to see what's going on."  
  


That way Padmé would be at the Temple, not in the line of fire and not be alone. Anakin doesn't completely trust Organa's protecting skills, but he knows that even pregnant Padmé's a damn good shot, so they should be okay. Fine. Fuck.  
  


"Sure", he sighs. "Padmé?"  
  


Padmé still seems disgruntled. "I guess that'll do - but not before your wound gets taken care of."  
  


That's a compromise Anakin is willing to make.  
  


* * *

  
It's only at the Temple that Anakin remembers something that he probably should've done before. He calls Obi-Wan as he jumps out Organa's ship, Padmé's goodbyes filling the air behind him.  
  


Obi-Wan, thank the Force, picks up immediately.  
  


_"Kenobi -"  
  
_

"Look, there's no time, please don't interrupt me thanks", Anakin says hurriedly while running towards the entrance. "Something is going on, something weird. I don't know exactly _what_ , but - shit. Some crisis of sorts. I got Padmé and the rest of the senators out, but something else is up. The Temple is on fire -"  
  


_"What?"  
  
_

"Yeah, exactly. I'm only just getting in now - oh, by the way, the Chancellor is a Sith Lord, but he doesn't know that I go around sharing that information like scouts cookies, so, uh, that", Anakin manages. “Don’t tell him?”   
  


The smoke is thick as hell inside. It is eerily similar to hell otherwise, too. Dammit. Anakin needs to head up right away. Council Chambers, was it?  
  


_"Anakin, what - what?"  
  
_

"I don't know either - what the _fuck_ \- anyway, come straight to the damn Temple, I can't handle this shit on my own -"  
  


Anakin shuts Obi-Wan out as he reaches some figures in the smoke.  
  


Clones? Why are there so many clones? With lights? Those don't come as a default setting, do they? Are they barricading the elevator? Anakin remembers that Windu mentioned them being here, but he didn't think there'd be this many. Even for a man like Palpatine, this is a bit too... much.  
  


"Hi guys", Anakin yells through the smoke, coughing harshly as he goes. "What's up?"  
  


"All Jedi are traitors to the Republic", the nearest clone says.  
  


"Okay, what -"  
  


"All Jedi are traitors to the Republic and must be treated accordingly."  
  


"Right", Anakin replies, coughing into his elbow.  
  


There's something up with these clones. They seem fine, but their tone is off. Not to mention that the Jedi are now traitors to the Republic, apparently. Perhaps they are - they could've issued the attack on the Senate. Jury's still out.  
  


Windu or Palpatine. It had been Windu or Palpatine. Both are so unlikely, and yet.  
  


Fucking hell. Anakin loves Palpatine, he really does, but still, a Sith Lord - a Sith Lord that had been one of the only people that had treated Anakin as a normal human being growing up, a Sith Lord that had given him time, that had… ah, damn it.  
  


As opposed to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who had, simply put, treated Anakin like shit. Always, _always_ has Anakin been either too little or far too much.  
  


Then again, Palpatine has always been the only one close to Anakin doubting the Jedi - besides Anakin himself (and Ahsoka, as it eventually turned out) - even before the war. Could all of that have been subtle manipulation? Would Anakin really be that much of an asset? Would all of that, years of faking it and being there _really_ be worth it?  
  


Technically, yes, it would, since even if all of that _had_ been bluff, it had worked. Anakin trusts Palpatine, doesn't he? Even now, as he doubts everything about his life, he still trusts the older man. He needs Palpatine. For Padmé.  
  


Doesn't he? Except that Palpatine never did explain _how_ he could help Padmé. Save Padmé.  
  


Never trust a Sith - that's supposedly common sense, but Anakin thinks that's a little unfair. Has Palpatine been anything but trustworthy, so far? Except…  
  


Missions pop into Anakin's mind. Missions where he _should've_ , by all logic, died - such as Jabiim and Umbara. Both times, he'd been pulled out by Palpatine. Fatherly concern, perhaps, but then again… how many conveniences can there be before it gets suspicious?  
  


This, Anakin finds, is not going in his favour. At all.  
  


The clones let him in, and the elevator ride up is hilariously boring and calm. He just kind of stands there, watching as the smoke climbs up around him.  
  


He hears shots going off in the distance. The piercing sensation grows more and more painful, and he groans. Is there an active, ongoing attack on the Temple? Fuck, that's making things even more complicated. There are kids in this Temple, and not even Jedi can exactly resist carbon monoxide poisoning.  
  


Anakin rubs his face.  
  


The elevator goes up and up and up and up -  
  


* * *

  
The elevator doors open and Anakin freezes.  
  


He's watching Palpatine and Windu fight each other. Red clashes against purple, and Anakin tries to breathe.  
  


Windu, the one Anakin has long thought of as the antagonist, the one who let Ahsoka's trial happen, the one who is always opposing him and his ideas and opinions -  
  


Palpatine, the man Anakin trusts with his life, the man who has offered to teach him, to save the galaxy with Anakin, who has stayed on Anakin's side for years as a constant, like the father Anakin never had -  
  


Yet Anakin never needed a father. He has been content with a mother. Shmi was the best parent he could've had - she had taught him so much, given him so much hope, only to die a horrible death.  
  


Anakin feels exhausted, and for a good reason. He has been awake for thirty hours - he hasn’t slept after Obi-Wan helped him to.  
  


"Skywalker!" Windu shouts first, upon seeing him enter. "Help!"  
  


Anakin's attention is on the two corpses lying on the floor. They're both adult Jedi - Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar. Shit, did Palpatine kill them? In self-defense, or…  
  


Is Anakin playing right into it? Is he just claiming plausible deniability? Fucking hell. Anakin feels something shatter somewhere.  
  


Apparently his mental well-being is cared for by the two men fighting, because only seconds later, they both address it.  
  


"Anakin! Stay strong, don't let their lies cloud you!"  
  


The only thing clouding him right now is the fucking smoke, although it hasn't quite gotten up here yet. Anakin blinks.  
  


"Kenobi is on his way, remember?" Windu yells, and he sounds kind of desperate.  
  


"Kenobi?" Palpatine questions, and his eyes gleam a sickly yellow.  
  


Shit. Uh. Anakin makes a split second decision - Jedi aren't safe, so Obi-Wan isn't safe here, either. He'll need to sort Obi-Wan out later - it's not like he knows to get up here anyway, so Anakin won't have to worry about unannounced surprises. For now, Anakin will cover for him and hope that the man stays the fuck away until Anakin figures something out, like what is going on with the clones and whether or not Obi-Wan is a part of some huge scheme by the Jedi.  
  


"What? He told me he won't be here for another three hours!" Anakin exclaims, aiming for scandalised but hitting hysterical instead.  
  


Close enough, damn it.  
  


Windu seems baffled by this, but can't comment since he appears to be busy fighting a Sith Lord. That's fortunate, Anakin thinks gratefully, thanking the Force.  
  


"Even Kenobi is part of them - the liars", Palpatine hisses angrily. "They've done nothing else than betray you, over and over again, and that angers me. You don't deserve any of it."  
  


The liars. Palpatine is one great liar himself, isn't he? One of those famous betrayers? It does kind of make sense, though, with Anakin's upbringing. Palpatine could've doomed himself by admitting he was a Sith from day one. Except it isn't exactly legal for a Jedi to murder someone just because they're a Sith, is it? Palpatine is a politician, he would've been safe.   
  


Right?  
  


Even if he wasn't, Palpatine claimed no connection to Dooku. Does that mean Dooku's Master is still out there? Or was Dooku the Master, after all? Should he ask? Could that even be?  
  


It's all too convenient in _both cases_.  
  


Meanwhile, Windu is breathless and on the defensive. "Don't listen to him, Anakin -"  
  


Oh, he's Anakin now, huh. That's how it is.  
  


Anakin does feel kind of ridiculous, though, thinking so spitefully. Windu is losing, that's bright and clear as a fucking day on Tatooine, and something needs to be done and fast. Lucky for Windu, Anakin is the king of shitty ideas, though, so it's no sweat. Or, uh, something.  
  


With all Anakin can muster he promptly pushes Windu through the window and out. He refuses to break into hysterical giggles as Windu disappears into the view ahead, but it's a close thing. Looking to his right, Palpatine is all kinds of confused, and Anakin knows that now is when he really needs to be clever.  
  


"I couldn't let him harm you, I didn't… think. I…" Anakin trails off, quietly, feeling as if he ran a marathon.   
  


He kind of did, didn't he? He ran a lot, coming here. Through smoke, even. That's probably why he feels so lightheaded.  
  


He isn't even lying, entirely. He doesn't want Palpatine to get hurt. If Anakin got to save Windu's life as well, then that's an added bonus and won’t strike as suspicious. That is, if Palpatine ignores the loophole of Windu being perfectly able to land that fall and Anakin knowing that. ALthough Anakin is known for making stupid decisions without thinking about them at all.  
  


Distraction, he needs a distraction. What a hole to fall into, honestly. Fuck. Are his mental shields in place? He might have to lie a lot now, please let his shields stay in place for this one time -  
  


"The - I… I need Padmé", he whispers, decision made. "Help me. Help me save Padmé."  
  


Palpatine looks… smug. Not good. Anakin still isn't sure who it was, ordering the attack on the Senate, but he assumes he'll find out in a few moments. Windu is a dick, but is he that much of one? Then again, Palpatine…  
  


"You accept your place as my apprentice."  
  


"Yes", Anakin says, voice hoarse, and adds: "My lord."  
  


To saving Padmé, cheers! Anakin hopes from the deepest pit of his heart that this is the right thing to do. It should be - Palpatine is a friend. If it isn't, he'll back out of it as fast as he can.  
  


"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader", Palpatine says, and his voice sounds different, as if it's disfigured like his face. "The order sixty-six has been given."  
  


"Order sixty-six, my lord?" Anakin asks, dreading the answer.  
  


"Execute all Jedi", Palpatine explains promptly. "Your first task, Lord Vader, is to take out the last of the Jedi in the Temple. Try to find the roots. If you cut them off, the whole plant dies."  
  


 _Oh_. Okay. Uh-huh.  
  


* * *

 _  
Backing out of this_, Anakin thinks furiously, all panicky as he has returns into the elevator, _backing out of this right fucking now -  
  
_

Palpatine has just compared child murdering to gardening, what the fuck is Anakin's life coming to? At least he's got his answer now to which one ordered the attack, what the _fuck_ , Anakin's just been told to kill children.  
  


Anakin's got one hell of a luck, because the second the elevator reaches its smoky destination, he's ambushed by said kids.  
  


"Master Skywalker!" one of them shrieks. "What are we going to do?"  
  


"It’s Knight Skywalker, I'm a knight", Anakin corrects, because that's the first thing coming to his completely useless mind. "And we're getting out of here. About right now. Cool. We're doing that. Follow me."  
  


"We were supposed to hide in the Council Chambers -"  
  


"Yeah, uh, no, let's not, bad call, that's taken."  
  


Anakin navigates in the smoke, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve. They should be crawling at this point, but he's paranoid. The clones - are they being mind-controlled? How does order sixty-six work in practice? Shit, was all that business with Tup and Fives -  
  


"Knight Skywalker -" yells one girl on his left, and yeah, Anakin sees it alright.  
  


"Oh shit", he says under his breath.  
  


Clones - and the fuckers got rebreathers too. Okay, this does not bode well for Anakin in terms of not being called on his bullshit. He'd already wondered how long it'll take until Palpatine realises that Anakin is, in fact, not into this sort of mass murdering thing.  
  


Anakin closes his stinging eyes. Fuck, he's responsible for a bunch of children, for real. This is one hell of a way to prepare him for parenthood. The kids might be shot on sight. Please let this work, please let him be able to do this. Please.  
  


"Hi again, guys", he calls, mustering up all his confidence and casual calmness. "Guess what I've got here?"  
  


"Traitors -" starts the nearest clone, and their guns are cocked.  
  


Shit, shit shit shit.  
  


"Nope! Recruits. See these squirts? A little work on them, and we have a fucking army."  
  


"The Chancellor's orders?"  
  


"Nailed it. There are guards outside, right? I'll give these to them, so they can, ah, take care of things if any misbehave. I'll be back in a minute. Mind waiting so I can get a quick briefing on where to go next? I just got down from the Chancellor."  
  


It feels all kinds of inappropriate to talk so matter-of-factly when you're surrounded by children who are afraid for their lives - as they should be - and you're staning in a building currently full of your acquintances getting killed. Anakin shoos the thoughts away. Inappropriate, maybe, but absolutely necessary. Maybe the "Hero with no fear" charm is worth something.  
  


"Yes, sir."  
  


And they're free to go. Anakin chants curses in eight different languages. How did that work? _Did_ that work?  
  


When they're a safe distance away, Anakin relaxes his posture and breaks into a run. The nearest exit should be a couple of long corridors away. Thank the Force.  
  


The air is burning hot, but the smoke's not yet that bad in this part. Good. Great.  
  


"Knight Skywalker, why didn't they shoot you?" asks the blonde boy again.  
  


"They think I'm on their side, apparently", Anakin answers, breathlessly, coughing so hard his lungs feel like they're on fire.  
  


"Are you?" one asks.  
  


 _Ungrateful shits_ is what Anakin wants to think _and_ say at first, but frankly, it's a valid question. He would probably be a bit alarmed as well, in their position.  
  


"Do I look like I am?" Anakin snaps back, though it comes out hoarse and kind of weak.  
  


There are no more arguments, even though Anakin knows that currently, in dark clothes, blood wetting the material in certain places, curly hair tangled and wild and sweat running down his face, Anakin probably doesn’t look _safe_ either.   
  


Then Anakin realises that apart from reaching the exit and clean(ish) air, he has no clue what to do next. Uh. Time for “plan Obi-Wan”, then.  
  


The man picks up immediately, once again.  
  


"How's reaching the Temple coming along?" Anakin asks, coughing as he goes.  
  


_"I'm in the hangar bay, where -"  
  
_

"Uh, yeah, tell you what - don't leave your ship just yet. Or, well, leave, but just change it into a bigger one, please, I've got a group of younglings here to transport. Avoid, er, pretty much everyone - all the clones are compromised."  
  


_"Anakin - Force, what is going on there -"  
  
_

Anakin pushes the doors open, and - there are no guards? Okay, that's good. Or maybe not. It very much depends on one's point of view.  
  


"Yeah, well, I've kind of been wondering the same thing. Also, if you see Windu anywhere, pick him up. He's probably a bit pissed off at me at the moment 'cause I threw him out of the Council room, but, uh, yeah. Anyway. You got that bigger ship yet?"  
  


_"In progress - Anakin, you have to explain. The Temple is on fire, and you're out there with younglings claiming the Chancellor is a Sith, and what was that about Master Windu -"  
  
_

Anakin shrugs, doing a body count of the kids. "That sums it up really well. Seriously, I don't know what to add. The Senate attack was orchestrated by him, too, and, uh, apparently he's been grooming me to become his apprentice! Also, er, technically I _am_ his apprentice, currently go by Darth Vader, so there's _that_ -"  
  


Obi-Wan sounds both incredibly concerned, absolutely furious and beyond exasperated, all at the same time. _"Stang, Anakin. That's - I cannot understand how you've managed to plant yourself so firmly in the middle of this mess in so little time. You're going to tell me the full story when I get there."  
  
_

"Yeah, I will, just - just get here", Anakin says, tired, and gives Obi-Wan their location. "And stay out of the view. Be stealthy. The Jedi are all being hunted. Uh. Except me, because officially I'm a Sith apprentice."  
  


Anakin hasn't heard Obi-Wan swear so profusely in a while.  
  


* * *

  
While hearing Obi-Wan's voice was already quite reassuring, seeing his ship and then actually seeing his face is going to be the best thing he's experienced in a while. As he's waiting, he attempts to contact Padmé and Bail, but she doesn’t answer, which is very worrying. They should - unless something's happened that they had to leave. Or perhaps Padmé's comm had been damaged in the Senate mess - hell.  
  


Why hadn't Anakin checked? What? _How_ had he forgotten that? He claws at his hair a tad desperately.  
  


Luckily, Obi-Wan arrives. The ship doesn't land, but the ramp does lower, and Anakin herders the kids inside.  
  


Seeing Obi-Wan in the piloting seat is like a foreign power that works as stress-relief. Anakin makes a straight line towards Obi-Wan and hugs the older man tight from the side.  
  


"Fuck, I thought you were never going to show up", Anakin mumbles into his shoulder.  
  


"Language", Obi-Wan reprimands fondly. "What's the plan?"  
  


"On my behalf? Get the kids to safety."  
  


"Oh? And where's safety?"  
  


"I'd say Padmé's, but seeing as I can't reach her it's probably better we head somewhere else. Are there any super-secret safehouses on Coruscant that you know of? And the clones or the Chancellor don't?"  
  


The grimace on Obi-Wan's face tells enough. Anakin sighs.  
  


"Okay. Palpatine doesn't even know they're missing, he told me to kill them and I bet he's not gonna go look for their corpses. Will dumping them to Padmé's work?"  
  


"Ah, if it isn't Skywalker", says Windu's voice from behind him.  
  


It's saccharine, and Anakin winces. Windu looks bloodied, but otherwise he seems fine. Then… success? Right?  
  


"Me, right in action." Anakin grimaces. "Okay, okay, sorry for throwing you out, Master, but I kind of had to -"  
  


"I'm certain you did", Windu cuts in, and while his voice is acid, his eyes are almost kind. "Good job."  
  


Oh. That's new.  
  


"Thank… you."  
  


Obi-Wan smiles. "Padmé's, then?"  
  


"Yeah, I can't come up with anything better, honestly."  
  


"Very well."  
  


* * *

  
The apartment looks empty, on first look, but then C-3PO comes forward, fussing and rambling, which is highly reassuring since it's confirmation that they aren't walking right into a trap. After Anakin gets past the initial complaining, C-3PO confirms that yes, Miss Padmé is indeed home, and relief fills Anakin's entire body. He greets him wearily before running inside.  
  


He almost falls right down when he sees Padmé and Bail standing together. Padmé launches herself at him.  
  


"Annie! Oh, oh I thought you were - the comms -"  
  


"I know, _Force_ , Padmé, I'm so sorry, I didn't think of that, I should've checked they were okay before going, I'm so sorry -"  
  


There's loud coughing behind them. Anakin rolls his eyes and kisses Padmé anyway before turning back to their guests. Right.  
  


There's Bail Organa on one side (is that a smug smile on his face?), and on the other there are Obi-Wan, _Mace Windu_ , and, uh, oops, a whole pack of wide-eyed, shocked younglings staring with their mouths open. Never… meet your heroes? Well then.   
  


Anakin looks at Padmé for confirmation. She smiles weakly and nods.  
  


"Aight, everyone, this is Padmé Amidala. We're married."  
  


"Nice to meet you", Padmé says politely, with her politician-face on and her smile almost aggressive.  
  


She looks all kinds of scary, now that Anakin thinks of it. She's still holding a blaster in a death grip in her left hand, her hair is all ruffled, and, well - her all-teeth smile is quite predatory. Damn, Anakin loves her.  
  


Although Anakin would bet that Obi-Wan knew something was going on before this, his sudden paleness suggests he hadn't quite expected this, either. Some of the younglings have at least closed their mouths at this point. Windu seems typically unimpressed, but as long as he isn't actively kicking Anakin out of the Order…  
  


He's pretty sure Organa snorts behind them.  
  


"Now that we're done corrupting the youth", Windu finally says breaking the silence. "What is the plan?"  
  


Anakin clears his throat and throws a worried look in the kids' direction. This isn't going to be easy on them.  
  


"So, after you left the room", Anakin begins and tries not to grin at Windu's murderous look, "I went ahead and pledged my allegiance to the Chancellor and became a Sith apprentice. Darth Vader, nice to meet you all."  
  


Obi-Wan mutters something that sounds like _I leave for one minute…  
  
_

"And after that, I got the direct order to kill some children, so I, uh, changed teams. Again. Yeah, that's unimportant right now, what we should be worried about is clones."  
  


Padmé frowns. "Clones?"  
  


"I'm sorry", interrupts Organa. "Am I to understand that the Chancellor is a Sith?"  
  


"Oh, yeah", Anakin replies, once again trying to reach cheerful and hitting a whole new level of hysterical instead. "Yes. He also orchestrated the attack on the Senate, so, y'know. Not a good guy."  
  


Padmé and Organa look at each other knowingly. Anakin decides to ask about that later, although the odds of him remembering anything are historically low.  
  


"You said, back there, that all clones are compromised?" Obi-Wan prompts.  
  


"Yes! Order sixty-six is what Palpatine called it, and I'm not sure how it works except that all the clones are very adamant on killing Jedi. I'm guessing some sort of mind-control, but…" Anakin takes a deep breath. "Remember Fives? He was right. Fuck, if only we had listened to him -"  
  


"Anakin", Padmé says, softly, and she looks concerned.  
  


Actually, everyone looks concerned. Probably for a good reason, because Anakin feels like shit. It's safe to assume he looks like shit, too. He can't breathe properly, and hell, his head hurts. He's been blocking everything out, because shielding, but he knows that Jedi around the fucking galaxy are being hunted down as they speak, and that will definitely lead to the worst Force-backlash he’s ever gone through.  
  


"Yoda", he rasps. "Windu? You called him. Take the kids to him and figure out a safehouse. You take the Jedi ship and leave as fast as you can - none of us can exactly _stay_ here, but you're the ones in the gravest danger."  
  


 _Concentrate_ , Anakin thinks, _just a little more and you can rest._ He just needs everyone out of here, everyone safe, and then - and then. He'll… improvise or something.  
  


"Come on, go!" Anakin urges, and Windu nods.  
  


He and the younglings head back into the ship. They make sure they've got enough fuel for a long trip, and then start trying to reach Yoda on the emergency line.  
  


"Meanwhile, we…" Anakin takes another deep breath. "Senator Organa? Can we take your ship?"  
  


"Please, we're running from certain death together, call me Bail", the man replies with a grim smile. "And yes."  
  


"Good, great, amazing", Anakin replies. "It's the least likely to get shot down, isn't it? You all can use that."  
  


"You all? Anakin -"  
  


"I'm pretty sure Palpatine is coming here, after me. I'll handle him, play my part as a double-agent, and then come after you on Padmé's ship - or my own, actually."  
  


"Anakin", Obi-Wan says quietly. "You don't have to do it all alone."  
  


That is an uncharacteristically illogical argument from Obi-Wan. Anakin's former mentor is getting sentimental in his old age, isn't he?  
  


"Yeah, well, you can't exactly _be here_ , I'm a Sith apprentice. You should get away."  
  


Obi-Wan looks at him for a long time. Anakin can feel his own hands shaking again. There's so much at stake, here.  
  


"I'm serious. I can get to you with my own fighter. You go on Bail's ship, Windu’s got the kids and is going to meet up with Yoda. It's gonna go fine, I'll handle this. Just wait for me somewhere and keep the comm line up, and even if that fails - Obi-Wan, I'll find you. Now, come _on._ "  
  


"You can't keep this up forever", Obi-Wan states.  
  


True. Anakin can't, but he can keep it up just long enough for them to get to safety. He can. He pulled it off once. This second time will be way harder, naturally, but he'll be able to do it, right?  
  


"Damn it all if I won't at least try", Anakin spits out.  
  


He paces around for a few tense seconds. Anakin can feel Padmé wanting to say something, but no one can come up with anything better. Anakin's thoughts circle around, from one side to the other. Order sixty-six. Force. What about - what about _Ahsoka_? Is she alright? How can she be, when her friends are turning on her and she's all alone? How is he only thinking about her now? Dammit, he's a shit friend, he should - he should -   
  


He's pulled out from his thoughts by the sound of Windu departing. Anakin stares at the ship gliding away, and hells, he hopes they don't get shot down the second they're attempting to leave.  
  


Back to their own survival plan.  
  


"Artoo, prep the ship and set coordinates to -" Anakin pauses and meets Organa's - Bail's - eyes.  
  


The senator gives him a small nod. Okay, then.  
  


"- Alderaan. We're going to Alderaan."  
  


And then the surge, the warning hits him. Palpatine is _here_ , or almost here. Fuck, they're out of time. Still, Anakin's a general, he was _born_ to survive situations like this, he was born to beat the impossible odds.  
  


Just another podrace.  
  


"Shit, _he's_ here. He's _here_. Org- I mean Bail, prep your ship; Obi-Wan, Padmé - make sure we have everything ready for the journey otherwise and then just leave, _don't_ come up there, shield yourselves and don't let him _know you're here_ , I'm going now, you have to leave -"  
  


Anakin bolts to the entrance, leaving the others dumbfounded outside. At least Bail was already moving when Anakin said his name. Good. Now, just hope, just hope it goes well.  
  


* * *

  
The elevator doors open, and isn't that funny? Palpatine just strolling in through the actual entrance like no big deal.  
  


Anakin kneels immediately, hoping to hide his eyes. "My lord."  
  


"Rise, Lord Vader", Palpatine says, his voice gleeful.  
  


Anakin does, and meets his eyes head on. Palpatine's entire face is now distorted. Fuck, that's terrifying.  
  


"I assume the mission in the Temple was a success?"  
  


"Yes, my lord."  
  


Palpatine smiles. "I believe I have yet to introduce myself properly. I am Darth Sidious."  
  


Anakin searches his brain thoroughly. What does one say to that? The image of Padmé jams in the front of his mind, and he swallows his fear.  
  


"Teach me, Lord Sidious."  
  


His pulse is fucking racing. Sidious hasn't turned his gaze away from Anakin even _once_ and it's so unnerving Anakin kind of feels like crying. The man doesn’t even _blink_ .  
  


"Has Obi-Wan Kenobi been in contact with you?"  
  


Now, Anakin is aware that he's a shit liar, so he has to keep that - lying - to a minimum. He has to pretend that he's telling the truth or tell the things as close to the truth as possible. Too bad his brain is basically failing him at this point.  
  


"Yes, my lord. He has asked for my assistance."  
  


Palpatine - Sidious, that is, sighs. Deeply. The gleeful smile doesn't leave his disgusting fucking face.  
  


"My lord -" Anakin hesitates, but decides to plow on. "I… is there any way he could be spared? I understand his treachery, but he is a considerable ally."  
  


"You do not think you could beat him?"  
  


_Oh, Force, I don't want to find out. Please don't make me find out.  
  
_

"I do, my lord, but it would be a close fight. I do not believe I could come out of it… unscathed."  
  


Sidious considers this. Anakin tries not to keel over under his exhaustion and unacceptably high stress levels. He needs something strong, man.  
  


"There might be some merit behind your words, Lord Vader. I believe that if you were to bring him to me, I could… persuade him."  
  


 _Oh_ , Anakin thinks, feeling vaguely sick, _I bet you fucking could.  
  
_

"I… shall deliver, then, my lord."  
  


"Is he here?"  
  


Anakin closes his eyes momentarily. This is a question he can't fail. He reaches out to Obi-Wan, and yes, the older man has got his shields up. Still, still… fuck.  
  


"I am unable to locate him exactly, but I sense he's nearby. On-planet, at least."  
  


"Senator Amidala?"  
  


Anakin hides the surge of anger bubbling to the surface. It had been Sidious who almost killed her in the first place. It had been Sidious on whose orders Padmé had been held hostage for so long, while the asshole in question sat in the Council Chambers, pretending to be helpless and kind. Playing the victim.  
  


"I only just arrived", he says in response. "She's probably home, though."  
  


Sidious looks at him for a painfully long time. "I see."  
  


But how much does he see? How much of Anakin can he see through, how many lies has he detected? How much time does Anakin have?  
  


His apparently defective comlink crackles, without a message or a call. It breaks the moment and snaps Anakin out of his growing panic.  
  


"Huh", he says. "I need to fix that."  
  


"Quite so, Anakin", Sidious answers. "This turns out to be a very important day to you."  
  


"My lord?" Anakin looks up, confused.  
  


"You have faced many hard choices on this day", Sidious continues, and finally, he turns his gaze away from Anakin and looks out of the window.   
  


Anakin follows his gaze. Coruscant looks so achingly normal, yet everything has been turned right the fuck around. How are people not rallying in the streets already? The Temple is on _fire_. So much for the protectors of the Republic, eh?  
  


"I believe I have chosen right today", Anakin replies, and that comes out fully honest.  
  


"So you believe", Sidious says, and it finally fucking clicks.  
  


Sidious called him Anakin.  
  


_Sidious fucking knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol guys imagine having a moment of peace
> 
> order 66 was given at the end of ch2 and I thought it'd be funny how Anakin, under Sidious' protection, wouldn't notice anything going on with the clones until going to the Temple  
> also poor obi-wan who doesn't have a clue what's up for like half of this chapter. I hope I did Padmé justice? I wanted them to have more trust which is why anakin doesn't panic all too much when she doesn't answer
> 
> anyway it's - it's ok, the chapter, I think. acceptable. messy as hell but that's kinda on purpose because anakin is half insane at this point. the amount of italics is ridiculous but most of them looked cool enough so I let it be
> 
> please point out a mistake/inconsistency if you find one 
> 
> thank you very much for reading and see you next week with another chapter of pure chaos! (:


	4. may the fourth save us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See, Anakin", Sidious says from behind him, and fuck, does Anakin want to strangle him. "This is what you chose. I am giving you an opportunity to change it."
> 
> Obi-Wan is blinking furiously. It's probably code, but Anakin's eyes are too teary and unfocused to make sense of it so he looks away. There isn't much to do, except. To. To, well, give in.
> 
> But Padmé would never, ever forgive him, and Sidious will see straight through his bullshit if he bluffs this. He has to really pledge himself, or else they're all dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there  
> i'm a week late but at least i'm here  
> no seriously I had a shit ton of things to do so I did them and now I'm doing this
> 
> anyway cool have a nice read

Anakin wants to scream, but instead he stares in silence. Sidious shakes his head slowly, his gleeful smile still in place, and the sense of something being horribly wrong just grows. He knows that he should turn back and run to check on Obi-Wan, Padmé and Bail instead of having a staring competition with Sidious here, but…  
  


"Anakin, you must choose. For real now."  
  


Anakin doesn't reply. He doesn't know how to. He doesn't know anything, he just hopes that the three people somewhere behind him are leaving, or better yet, have left already. Whatever happens, they have to be safe.  
  


"You cannot stand in the middle forever. It is simply impossible to play both sides."  
  


"Try me", Anakin croaks.   
  


He's sweating profusely and his hands are trembling, but hell if he's going to let Sidious past him to his - his family.  
  


And Organa.  
  


"Join me, Anakin."  
  


To many, the answer would be clear. No.  
  


But to Anakin - this man is like his father. A batshit insane, completely rotten father, but a figure nonetheless. Anakin needed a parental figure, and when his mother was lost, stuck on Tatooine, it had been Sheev Palpatine who helped him back on his feet, to balance.  
  


Maybe Palpatine could've helped free his mother, back then, but so could've literally anyone around him except Anakin himself.   
  


(Someone had, in the end.)  
  


Palpatine, or Sidious, also claims to know how to save Padmé, but by saving Padmé Anakin would choose her over Obi-Wan, and not just him, but over - over the children. Over the clones, too, in a way, because they can't choose themselves. They're slaves.  
  


"Join me", Sidious asks again.  
  


Anakin still loves this man, even now, after the worst of all betrayals, and he hates himself for hesitating. It should be so simple.  
  


Maybe it is.  
  


_("You can say no", Shmi told him, gently.)  
  
_

Anakin lets his hands curl into fists. He remembers how it felt like the five lightsabers on his belt weighed a ton each. Is Sidious responsible for their owners' deaths?   
  


_("When you're free, you can always say no.")  
  
_

How long will he be stuck in this fucking circle? Anakin doesn't think he can take anything anymore. He just hopes that Padmé, Obi-Wan and Bail are safely in space now.  
  


_("And your friends will accept that, Annie. You can choose, and even if you choose no, they'll still stand by you.")  
  
_

"I - I can't."  
  


Sidious' eyes harden. "Anakin, think rationally. How will you save Padmé without me?"  
  


_("They'll still like me if I say no?" Anakin asked, eyes round and wide open.)  
  
_

"I - I'm sorry. I just… I can't."  
  


Anakin searches for words, for explanations, but he can't find any. He just stares at Sidious. He's been told his eyes are expressive. Maybe they'll convey everything far better than his words ever could.  
  


_("Yes. Real friends will stay by your side. Even if you tell them no.")  
  
_

"Then it is your wife and traitor of a friend who will pay the prize", Sidious tells him, almost gently, while his expression morphs into something almost pitying.  
  


_(And maybe Shmi had been exaggerating a little for the sake of the lonely, desperate child in her lap. Maybe she had been telling those tales to calm his scared soul. Maybe she had been offering him hope of something better and had played that better up just to get him to smile, and -)  
  
_

"They have nothing to do with this", Anakin says, although they have everything to do with this.  
  


_(- and Anakin loves her for it so, so much, because even now, she hasn't left Anakin on his own.)  
  
_

Sidious smiles, and it's cruel this time. He gestured towards the apartment behind Anakin, and shit, now Anakin runs, and he runs fast, his heart in his throat, to see the landing platform, and, _and_ -  
  


The ship is still there. Padmé and Obi-Wan stand on the platform, hands raised up in the air in defeat. They're surrounded by dozens of clones, all pointing at them with blasters.  
  


* * *

  
"See, Anakin", Sidious says from behind him, and fuck, does Anakin want to strangle him. "This is what you chose. I am giving you an opportunity to change it."  
  


Obi-Wan is blinking furiously. It's probably code, but Anakin's eyes are too teary and unfocused to make sense of it so he looks away. There isn't much to do, except. To. To, well, give in.  
  


But Padmé would never, ever forgive him, and Sidious will see straight through his bullshit if he bluffs this. He has to really pledge himself, or else they're all dead.  
  


Anakin is the fucking Chosen One. The prophecy never said shit about saving himself, but couldn't he at least save those he cared the most about (and Bail)? But what if the ones he cared the most about got split in two? There were _two_ in the other camp compared to one on the other, though, but…  
  


Ahsoka would side with Obi-Wan and Padmé. Rex would never betray him if he had free will, so yes, they'd all stand on one side, and Anakin's pretty sure the right thing to do is to stand on that exact side, but he doesn't want to if it's at the cost of Padmé's, their kids' and Obi-Wan's lives. Is this even a choice? Shouldn't this be clear? HOw fucked up is Anakin to even consider who is right or wrong at this point?  
  


The Chosen One, that's who he is. He should act like it.  
  


 _Damn it all if I won't at least try_ , he had said only a few minutes ago. Anakin still stands by it, but can he risk everything?  
  


Guess so. There's nothing left to do except to give this a shot.  
  


Deep breaths, that's how he starts. The next thing is the tricky part, but Anakin remembers doing it earlier. On Mortis, in the arena, he had let himself flow through the place and roam around and control everything. Sure, Coruscant isn't exactly a planet made by the Force, but Anakin is presumably a being made by the Force, so he’ll make do.  
  


It's an odd thought and absolutely out of place, but Anakin suddenly remembers how he forgot to look Darth Plagueis up. Damn.  
  


He can hear someone saying his name, but power is rushing in his veins, time slows down for him.   
  


If Palpatine truly shoots Padmé and Obi-Wan dead, he loses all the control he could possibly have over Anakin. Anakin, in turn, would definitely lose it and absolutely go on a mission to kill Sidious in the most violent and painful way possible. That means that Sidious can’t do it, so if getting Anakin to join him fails, the next step is making sure Anakin doesn't go from _asset_ to _massive fucking problem_ , which is done either by capturing him or just killing him, and only one of those two is okay.  
  


Being captured means torture and possibly even insanity. Insanity could mean danger to Padmé and Obi-Wan. Not preferable.  
  


Clear. Anakin just needs to get Padmé and Obi-Wan into the ship, and all things considered, that should be pretty easy. Only Sidious remains a huge problem. ANkain canät figure him or his plan out. What _is the older man playing at?  
  
_

Capturing them, probably. Then, he could torture _them_ and make Anakin watch and pressure Anakin into working for him. _Oh_. Oh shit.  
  


New mission objective for Anakin: either die (no more motives for Sidious to capture Padmé or Obi-Wan, he'd go straight for kill) or ensure his friends' safety (if Anakin's alive and free, this asshole is not coming anywhere near).  
  


It is time to do some work.   
  


Anakin exhales, and reaches out, like he did on Mortis. It's basically a whole new level of sensory overload - he can feel everything: Obi-Wan's confusion, his growing stress, his racing pulse; Padmé's pain at the babies kicking, her fear, her determination; Bail's panic at seeing his friends in danger, his helplessness; Sidious' relentless thinking, his mind working out alternatives for this; the clones' merciless mental chant for permission to _kill the traitors_ -  
  


The blasters, their mechanics, the fingers on the triggers, he can feel the pulses of each finger and how they tremble very slightly under the strain, and Anakin breathes, he's got it, he's the one in control now, _fuck you_ -  
  


"Yeah, no", Anakin says, his voice rough and eyes steel, because he's finally in control of this. "Forget it, old man, I won't, you can suck my -"  
  


And it happens. He still feels everything - Padmé's gasp, Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath, Bail's hand coming in front of his mouth in shock, which - _seriously? Did he expect me to join Sidious?  
  
_

Sidious' eyes narrow the slightest, and Anakin knows what's coming - it's time for convincing tactic two, torture. Except it's torture towards Padmé or Obi-Wan, which is unacceptable, so…  
  


Anakin works.  
  


In the span of a few seconds, he tilts the pilot's seat in Bail's ship slightly. The Senator understands this and rushes to sit on it. Anakin disables each and every single blaster but Padmé's, and fuck, he's proud of doing actually succeeding with it - it's no easy trick at all. Studying blasters and their functions turns out to _not_ be a waste of time, _Obi-Wan_. In those same few seconds, Anakin promptly throws Padmé and Obi-Wan backwards, aiming towards the ship but with everything he's managing at the same time, it's forgivable that his aim is a little off.  
  


Torture mechanism #1 that Sith use is lightning, and Anakin has yet to work out a way to prevent it. For now, he settles on taking it himself, because he's the person with the most experience when it comes to handling it.  
  


Blocking it with a lightsaber means shifting concentration, and Anakin doesn't want to risk it. He has to stay alert, and in this situation he can achieve the most with full attention to influencing and shaping his surroundings instead of dancing around with his lightsaber.  
  


Shit, Yoda would be proud of him for thinking like this. Yoda would most definitely be impressed with Anakin creatively using the Force for more than combat. What Yoda wouldn't be proud of is the massive strain Anakin is under and the wave of Force-exhaustion that wil hit him afterwards. Anakin has never done anything like this before. Sure, Mortis was hard and he controlled two living beings, but affecting real things and places, especially without seeing them, is both painful and difficult.   
  


Sith lightning still hurts like hell after all these years. Anakin can't let it affect him - he feels the hardness of the floor underneath his knees, feels the rising pulse of the clones when they realise their blasters aren't working, the scream of Padmé and the way Obi-Wan thumps against the ground with a flash of pain, the way irritation flares up in Sidious and how Bail's fingers are tapping against metal in the ship.  
  


Obi-Wan pushes the clones away hard enough to give them all time and Anakin, ever the showoff, bends the ground. That is another step-up, because it's the damn _floor_ , and it's very solid, but it's easier than it should be to manipulate it to make Sidious stumble the slightest. The lightning stops, Anakin's own body slumps in relief against his will, but his mind doesn't miss one fucking beat -   
  


"Get into the ship!" he bellows over his shoulders. "Now!"  
  


He feels how Obi-Wan's hand closes around Padmé's arm tightly, hears the whispers of _we have to go, if we're out of the way he might have a chance_ , feels their feet thumping on the ramp of the ship, feels Bail gasping for breath in relief, feels the clones finally moving again now that they've recovered from Obi-Wan's force-push, feels their determination, feels something in their heads that _shouldn't be there_ , but now is not the fucking time for that, and Anakin plows on.  
  


The ship's ramp closes and Anakin pushes and they take off and they're gone and they're relatively safe and nothing Anakin does anymore can influence that -  
  


It's time for a fight.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin knows he has absolutely zero chance of winning with the Force exhaustion hitting him like a train, and even a draw could take too much. That means zero chance of this ending in Anakin's favour. Fuck.  
  


Improvising is something Anakin is good in, though, and he might be able to survive if there's no fight in the first place. How to do that, though? He only has a few moments, because Sidious is leaping towards him, red lightsaber in hand, his rage splitting the air and making it red and unclear and rotten - shit, Anakin needs to get his senses back under.  
  


Sidious is fucking clever, though; he now sees that while fighting with pure Force is effective, it leaves Anakin extremely vulnerable, and thus the Sith makes extra effort to bombard Anakin with his shitload of rage. It hurts, it rips and tears at his already vulnerable and hurting mind, but Anakin manages to get himself in check just in time to block Sidious' physical attack.  
  


Like said, Anakin knows there is no way he can win this duel, or any duel in this condition. So how can he even survive this? What weaknesses does Sidious even have? Anakin knows nothing of his fighting style, but to win over several Jedi Masters he must be pretty damn good.  
  


First impression: he's aggressive, and much like Yoda, Sidious doesn't let age hinder him - he moves like a fucking robot, not missing a beat, jumping and twisting and turning at impossible angles like he's a youthful tooka testing its limits. Anakin already showed Sidious his surprise card of using the Force to manipulate their conditions, and he doesn't think he can manage that level of control and concentration anymore - he's tired as hell.  
  


But. There's one thing almost every single Jedi and Sith overlook, whether out of their pride or just out of ignorance - hand-to-hand combat. Asajj Ventress is the only one Anakin knows can throw a good punch, and she's now an assassin.  
  


It's just too bad Anakin can't exactly _ask_ for Sidious to switch to punching instead. He has to get it to work otherwise. It's just that Sidious has the advantage of knowing _exactly_ how Anakin fights. He could've analyzed Anakin all he wanted for years, researched Anakin’s style and grip, but Anakin has no idea how to cleverly counter Sidious' attacks.  
  


Hand-to-hand combat is the only chance Anakin's got, so - well, it's ridiculously simple, actually. He just needs to get rid of Sidious' weapon. The _how_ of that is a trickier one.  
  


Anakin matches each of Sidious' attack blow to blow, but he's tired and his knees feel weak. He's angry, but not quite angry enough to match Sidious - besides, unlike Sidious, Anakin doesn't know the most efficient way to use his anger and rage. In conclusion: he needs to get out and fast.  
  


His thought process is interrupted when he gets thrown against Padmé's ship so hard it leaves a fucking dent.  
  


Anakin feels his hair get wet with blood, which is very much not good and absolutely not great at all. A concussion is guaranteed, and Force knows what else. He gasps for air, crumpled against the ship.  
  


"Do you really think you could match _me_ , boy?" Sidious snarls and approaches far too quick.  
  


Anakin feels dizzy and only barely manages to dodge to the left when Sidious comes forward with his lightsaber like a fucking _train_ , and - oh, shit.  
  


The red lightsaber pierces the ship right where Anakin's right shoulder had been. Dear Sidious isn't trying to kill him. He wants Anakin captured. Fuck, that makes things even harder, be that means Sidious must've another trick or several up his sleeve(s). One doesn't _capture_ Anakin Skywalker with a single lightsaber.  
  


Or then Sidious is toying with him. Wanting to humiliate and wipe the floor with Anakin, to taunt him and only then finish his job. Anger and frustration melt into one and Anakin _would_ roar in rage if he had enough oxygen to do so.  
  


"Good, good", Sidious taunts, eyes glinting with delight, because of course the sick bastard enjoys this. "Use it, Anakin, your _anger_ , it makes you strong!"  
  


Anakin's so full of this shit. He wants to get this over with. As long as he doesn't get captured, he should be fine.  
  


...Or dead, but everything's better than being at Sidious' mercy.  
  


First things first, he's going to have to test if he can get out of this without dying or ending up in the clutches of this madman. That would be most preferable.  
  


He needs to destroy Sidious' lightsaber and then make sure Sidious can't get Anakin’s own lightsabers. Before the fight he had only got one visibly tied onto his belt, but Anakin does carry another one just in case, it's Eeth Koth's lightsaber. It's just hidden underneath his tunic.  
  


Anyhow, Anakin had worked out a new mechanism, a year or so earlier. He'd gotten so pissed off everytime a lightsaber or literally any item was just snatched off his belt, he built a lock. It requires his fingerprint to release the lightsaber, which, while reckless - Anakin would be _so_ fucked if it malfunctioned during battle - did work, most part. He had struggled a bit in the beginning, what with only having one flesh hand, but Anakin is pretty proud of it. He only had it for his own lightsaber, though, so the other one would have to go.  
  


All he needs is to throw Sidious off balance. Change tactics so drastically it takes a couple of seconds for Sidious to follow-up, and during that time Anakin strikes.  
  


Problem: Anakin doesn't know any tactic other than his obvious own that would really throw Sidious off guard _and_ be one Anakin can actually master without dying immediately. Except - except.  
  


Suddenly Anakin recalls half-crying in the Chancellor's office, once, after he'd attempted to teach Ahsoka Jar'Kai. He remembers the occasion, he had bravely taken both lightsabers, but -  
  


_(Suddenly, his arm is on fire, his arm is on fire, everything is on fire, he's dying, his arm is on fire and when he opens his eyes and looks at it there's nothing there -)  
  
_

Nothing. He had panicked, left very abruptly and in a very mature manner and then whined for hours about how he could never again use Jar'kai and how he was a shitty Master and whatever.  
  


 _It could work_ , Anakin thinks right before he's thrown through a wall.  
  


* * *

  
He almost passes out.   
  


His face hurts, his neck hurts, everything hurts.  
  


"It doesn't have to end like this", Sidious is saying, and fucking finally, Anakin has the opening he needs.  
  


He makes a show of breathing raggedly and sounding like a dying bantha while holding his side. Let Sidious think he's down. Any second now, he'll be close enough.  
  


_("Brave of you boy, but I would've thought you learned your lesson.")  
  
_

Anakin shoots up, quicker than he should've, probably, with black dots filling his vision. He lets the Force guide him.  
  


_("I am a slow learner.")  
  
_

He calls his own lightsaber to his hand and takes the spare one into the other.  
  


_("Anakin!")  
  
_

And it's stupid, how his mechanical hand aches this much. It wasn't even Jar'kai he was using when Dooku cut his arm off, he only had one lightsaber at that point, the one Obi-Wan threw to him. All that happened was a blackout, an arm left out for a moment too long.  
  


Suddenly there was no arm.  
  


Now, he needs to concentrate. Sidious backs a little, surprised, but fuck it all if Anakin's going to let him. There will only be seconds before Sidious recovers, before they're back with the original dynamics, but this should be enough, this _has to be -  
  
_

Lightsaber cuts metal. Sidious' lightsaber clatters to the ground in two smoking pieces. In the heat of the moment, Anakin crushes Eeth Koth’s lightsaber with his mechanical hand and hooks his own onto his belt, hears the satisfying click of the lock and then leaps.  
  


Sidious is taken aback just enough for Anakin to get his fist into his face. He throws punches and knees Sidious in the groin, but keeps his eyes on his throat.  
  


He can crush Sidious' throat with his mechanical hand if only he can get close enough. Not that this punching thing isn't extremely satisfying. He feels Sidious' nose crack and okay, maybe there won't be an opening to crush the man's throat, but Anakin _could_ try taking his lightsaber back from the lock and taking the head off Sidious' shoulders -  
  


The warning sting of the Force comes right before the actual sting. Anakin hears the quiet whining sound but doesn't react quickly enough before it hits his neck. It barely stings him underneath all the pain he's in, but the numbing effect begins immediately.  
  


"Fuckin' asshole", Anakin mumbles and gets to his feet.  
  


A clone stands further away with a gun. An actual gun pumped with sedatives, apparently. Shit. Anakin stumbles to his unsteady feet, only the sheer panic keeping his mind clear. He's already losing control, his feet don't want to obey him -  
  


At least his stumbling gets him to break Sidious' wrist, elbow, and Anakin manages to stand on his face, too, briefly, before stumbling towards the window. He needs to get... out.  
  


He pushes the clones away with the Force, only barely getting his hand up. He doesn't have the energy or control to tone down the strength, and winces internally at the sound of walls cracking.  
  


What - fuck. His mind is slowing down, and Sidious must be getting up already, shit…  
  


What… can he do? He doesn't feel anything, nothing hurts anymore, like someone turned a switch, and some part of him is screaming that it's a bad thing, but…  
  


How can it be a bad thing? No pain is, uh, good, right? And where is he? This… is home. He's home. No, wait, he has to get out.  
  


Why? His legs don't want to move.  
  


This is home, right, he just needs to find Padmé and tell her that he's gonna take a nap, his eyes are falling shut, the world is tilting - no, no, it can't tilt. His feet shake, but he's gotta stay up, just… one minute longer.  
  


 _Get out, get out_ , scream his instincts and the voice in his head and okay, _chill_ , Anakin will, just watch this -  
  


Anakin throws himself right through the window.  
  


* * *

  
The fall is uneventful. Anakin can't even keep his eyes open, until he realises that the ground is approaching him. Fast.  
  


 _Huh_ , he thinks, _I should probably do something about that.  
  
_

Anakin isn't entirely sure how much he slows down but it seems to be enough to not die on impact. His hands and knees take the worst of it but he registers vaguely that his forehead knocks against the ground as well.  
  


Okaaay. Time to… do something. Does he have to move? The ground feels pleasant enough. He could… just… stay here.  
  


There's screaming around him. Someone's touching his back. Maybe. Anakin rolls around and moves back onto his two unsteady feet.  
  


Great, great. Good effort. He's up. Somehow.  
  


He moves. Over the edge of the street, and what the hell, he's falling again? This time he remembers to roll with it when the impact comes. No screaming around, either.  
  


That's… good. Where is he, again? Doing, uh, what?  
  


It would also be nice if his fucking legs moved for once. His entire body is urging him on constantly yet it won't do as Anakin wants and actually move. Dammit.  
  


There's a wall. Anakin leans against it. A broken window. Anakin crawls through, on autopilot, and doesn't even feel the pieces of glass piercing his skin and the blood dripping down his hand doesn't register. Inside it's dark. The hallways are long, and Anakin wanders aimlessly, his feet dragging and eyes only barely open.  
  


Stairs are a pain in the ass. Luckily the only habitats are lying on the floor in various positions or muttering to themselves in corners. Or drinking. Huh.  
  


Could he… rest now? It's dark. People sleep when it's dark… right? Damn.  
  


Anakin falls down the staircase and collapses in there. He can't move at all, anymore, nor does he want to.  
  


Why would he?  
  


He should sleep. Sleep is good. Sleep is nice. Sleep doesn't hurt.  
  


_No, wait -  
  
_

_("Anakin, you should never sleep with a concussion, it's -")  
  
_

Huh. What concussion? Anakin's eyes fall shut, and he curls up against the wall.  
  


* * *

  
Loud beeping.  
  


It's dark. Anakin feels heavy. His eyelids feel heavy.  
  


There are voices.  
  


His head is pounding. Everything hurts. Something is warning him, screaming at him.  
  


He needs to move.  
  


Anakin groans. Whimpering as his head nearly explodes with pain, he lifts himself up on all fours. Where to?  
  


Where is he? He can't find himself to really care, but it feels important to be somewhere else…  
  


And the annoying beeping? Damn, couldn't it just stop?   
  


Anakin crawls across the room. He feels filthy, but he can't really make out where he is. There's light coming from the window, and the direction feels about right, so. This is Anakin's goal right here.  
  


Window. Okay. Here he comes.  
  


There's a fighter right outside it. That's kinda cool. Anakin likes flying. He should fly. Right now.  
  


He climbs through the window, once again ignoring the way the sharp parts bite into his skin. A wobbly smile on his face he almost falls right down by the window, but the fighter moves so Anakin falls into the pilot's seat instead.  
  


Huh. That's… convenient. And nice. This feels nice. Soft. Softer than the floor.  
  


It takes a while of blinking before Anakin understands there's text running on the screen in front of him.  
  


 _Are you injured?_ keeps repeating over and over and over.  
  


It takes another while until Anakin understands the words and where they come from. There's something else he should be thinking of, but whatever.  
  


"Artoo?"  
  


_You've been sitting there unresponsive for eleven minutes. What is wrong?  
  
_

"Nothin'. I don' feel anythin'. Tha's kinda cool."  
  


_Are you intoxicated?  
  
_

Anakin frowns. Is he? He doesn't remember, but he's pretty sure he isn't drunk. He can't fly when drunk, and he’s in the air in his fighter right now. So.  
  


"Don' thin' so."  
  


There's a pause.  
  


_Have you been injected with something? Is it fatal?  
  
_

Fuck, such hard questions. Anakin squints and rubs his temples - or tries to, his hands don't really move.  
  


"I don' remm- remember. Shoul' I? Prolly h've, though, I feel... feel like I have."  
  


There are no letters for a while. Anakin feels funny. A bit scared, maybe, but he isn't entirely sure why.  
  


His eyes feel watery. Huh, that's odd. Why do they do that? He reaches, and this time he manages to touch his face with great effort.  
  


 _Why are you crying?_ asks the text - no, wait, R2-D2 is the one asking.  
  


"Cryin'? 'm not."  
  


At least he thinks so. He can't come up with any reason he would be crying.  
  


For a moment, R2-D2 doesn't write anything, but then - _I believe your eyes are dry. Humans need to blink.  
  
_

Anakin does. Very slowly, very carefully. He has the vague feeling this would be something amusing in another person's opinion.  
  


"Huh. C'n you see me, Artoo?"  
  


_You have installed an accessible camera in this fighter so I can check on your physical condition during fights should something happen.  
  
_

"Tha's re… really cle… clever of me."  
  


_If you say so.  
  
_

"C'n I sleep?"  
  


The answer comes really, really quickly. It's frantic, if… if text can be frantic.  
  


_I would advise against sleeping. It takes you an average of 2.2 minutes to react to my texts. You appear to be suffering from major injuries and blood loss. It would be good to stay awake until we reach our destination.  
  
_

"Destination?"  
  


_You asked me to set a route to Alderaan. Does that plan remain?  
  
_

"Well, if… if I… yeah. Alderaan. Sounds nice."  
  


_Please stay awake.  
  
_

Anakin does try, for R2-D2's sake, but he doesn't last very long.  
  


* * *

  
Once again, it's loud beeping that wakes him up. Anakin blinks a couple of times, tries to get his eyes to clear. Where is he? It's pretty dark.  
  


He narrows his eyes when a blue, far too bright light shines right in front of his face.  
  


_Have you finally recovered from your slumber? Which you, may I add, took despite my input?  
  
_

Anakin ignores R2-D2's pissed tone - yes, the text clearly has a tone - and rubs his face.  
  


"Damn, I feel hungover as hell. Please don't tell me I'm actually hangover."  
  


 _Not to my knowledge_ , R2-D2 replies. _However, you do suffer from a severe concussion assuming my diagnosis is correct. You have also, according to your own recollection of the events, been injected by a foreign substance, presumably a sedative.  
  
_

Anakin blinks slowly. It's starting to come back to him, in flashes, but he still hasn't entirely figured out why he's in hyperspace. Alone. In a fighter. Something about Utapau and - oh.  
  


Oh.  
  


"Oh shit", Anakin says out loud. "Fuck. Has anyone followed us anywhere? Or tried to contact me?"  
  


_There have been multiple attempts of reaching you, all of them unsuccessful as you were, despite my advice, fully unconscious at the time, and completely unresponsive.  
  
_

"Tone it down with the complaining, now's not the time", Anakin mumbles, immediately feeling stressed. "Shit, okay. How long have I been out?"  
  


_For over sixteen hours. New record, perhaps. When I suggested more sleep, I did not mean you should sleep around the clock -  
  
_

"Yeah, yeah, shit. That asshat must've given me the strong stuff if it kicked me out for so long. Okay. Sixteen hours, you say? We must be really close to Alderaan then."  
  


Anakin checks the screens around him, and indeed, it's five minutes until coming out of hyperspace. He needs to request landing or something. Dammit, where's the comm numbers?   
  


He taps in his and Padmé's emergency frequency and waits anxiously. Anakin gets to wait for three minutes until he finally hears Padmé's voice on the other side.  
  


_"Annie? Annie, are you there?"  
  
_

"In person", he replies. "Look, in case someone is listening in or trying to, let's cut it short and talk when I get there - you _are_ on Alderaan, right?"  
  


_"Yes -"  
  
_

"Okay, so, uh, is Organa there? 'Cause I need permission and a place to land, and I'd rather not it be prison -"  
  


_"Taken care of, Skywalker. I'll have the exact coordinates sent to you."  
  
_

There's a short shuffling before the third familiar voice comes.  
  


 _"Anakin? Are you in need of medical attention?"_ Obi-Wan asks, wryly.  
  


"No, I'm fine", Anakin replies automatically, but...  
  


He doesn't feel too great. Honestly, Anakin feels like utter shit, and he is a bit worried about internal bleeding. He's lost far too much blood, he's pretty sure, and he feels woozy. Anakin doesn't recall much of after the fight with Palpatine, just that falling was a big theme, but the fight alone has content enough for concern. Being thrown through walls and windows rarely does good. That mixed up with being given a foreign substance and the fact that Anakin is in horrible condition; covered in blood, sweat and other substances, likely urine too.  
  


So yes, Anakin should get himself checked and quickly, too, because he kind of wants to pass out again. He looks at the text running on the screen ( _Are you serious? You were heading into the right direction regarding your health when you properly rested -_ ) and sighs.  
  


"Or… scratch that, it'd probably be for the best."  
  


 _"Will do"_ , Obi-Wan says, cheerfully, and it cuts off.  
  


R2-D2 flashes the coordinates on the screen for Anakin to approve of them. Anakin has to read them three times before they make sense, but they look about right and besides, none of the trio sounded like they were being held at gunpoint, so, safe enough. R2-D2 doesn't whine about them either, and Anakin is beyond thankful that the astromech is with him to fly. Anakin makes sure to tell R2-D2 that he is an angel. Several times.  
  


Anakin has had smoother landings, but nothing crashes and he's in one piece when they reach the Royal Palace of Alderaan.  
  


His lungs ache, which is, uh, probably not too good, and his steps feel unsteady as he hops out of the fighter. R2-D2's concerned _be careful, you are appallingly far away from the optimal human condition_ flashes on the screen, but Anakin mostly ignores it, because he has spotted movement.  
  


Three figures are rushing toward him. Anakin aims to lean casually against his fighter, but he's also quite sure that if he let go, he'd fall. Time to test that hypothesis.  
  


He manages to take exactly three steps on his own before stopping and swaying dangerously. Still, the relief of seeing Padmé and Obi-Wan (okay, Organa too) in one piece is great enough to make him grin.  
  


Considering his physical condition he probably looks somewhat insane, what with the dried blood covering most of his skin and his mechanical hand that's twisted unnaturally, not to mention his hair that's sticking in all possible directions.  
  


Whatever, he's home.  
  


"Fancy seeing you here", Anakin says as soon as they're in hearing range, still grinning like a maniac.   
  


Then he promptly passes out.  
  


* * *

  
Waking up is exciting, although it's also quite painful at first. The room is at first brighter than Tatooine's twin suns combined. It gets better once Anakin notices Padmé sitting at his bedside. It improves even more when he spots Obi-Wan hovering by the door.  
  


Anakin smiles, feeling better than he has in a while. He's done pretty well for himself, hasn't he? Saved his loved ones, saved some… kids, escaped Sidious. Sure, he could've done some of them smoother and without partly joining the enemy, but that's details. The overall outcome is alright, since they're alive.  
  


They still have the clone situation to solve, though, and that dims the joy a lot. Anakin's smile dies a little, and suddenly he's concerned, because the atmosphere in the room isn't right at all.  
  


Padmé's eyes are red, and Obi-Wan looks concerned, like, really concerned. Huh.  
  


"Something the matter?"  
  


"Everything", Obi-Wan sighs. "Anakin. Anakin. It's - it's horrible."  
  


"What is?" Anakin asks, carefully, and things are pretty bad when he needs Obi-Wan to specify _which_ traumatising, terrible aspect of their current situation he means.   
  


Anakin does remember most of what happened, but maybe he's too high on some medicine to truly comprehend it and understand if there's something sticking out over evrything else, or perhaps he's in denial. Luckily, he's got an Obi-Wan to clear it up.  
  


"Like you said, the Chancellor is a Sith Lord. He has issued a galaxy-wide hunt for Jedi, and all of the clones are following that order. Everyone is turning on us - the Chancellor has twisted the truth. We are being blamed for what happened at the Senate. The Republic doesn’t exist anymore - it has become the _Galactic Empire_ ."  
  


"Oh", Anakin breathes. "Oh shit."  
  


He tries to think about all of this, but… it's hard. There's too much. Sidious' betrayal. Padmé's near-death experience. The Temple. Ahsoka. Clones.   
  


"Windu", he finally speaks up. "Has there been any word from Windu?"  
  


"Yes", Padmé answers, a soft, teary smile on her face. "He got everyone safely away. They're hiding on Chandrila, I hear, at a safehouse."  
  


Anakin nods. "Good to hear. We still on Alderaan?"  
  


"Quite so", says a new voice and Bail steps into the room.  
  


Anakin snorts.  
  


"Seriously, were you just hovering outside, waiting for me to mention something that you could comment on? You could've just come in."  
  


Bail grins, although it seems a bit hollow. "I like to be invited."  
  


"Okay. Aside from the overall situation - y'know, that we're completely fucked - how bad am I?"  
  


Obi-Wan sighs, and it sounds a lot more familiar. Exasperated and tired, yes, but Anakin has heard that a lot. It feels like home, really.  
  


"You had broken a couple bones, lost a disturbing amount of blood _and_ you were injected with a foreign sedative! Congratulations, this is a special occasion. Even for you."  
  


This is what Anakin wanted - familiarity. In this chaos it's good to have something that doesn't change. Even better if it's Obi-Wan's undying wit. Banter is almost enough to distract Anakin from the fact that his kind are currently being hunted around the galaxy.  
  


Rough shit. Anakin files it away to sort through later, when he's less high and more sane. If he's ever going to reach that point.  
  


"Nah, not special enough for my attention. How long was I out?"  
  


Padmé switches to that stern expression. "Two days."  
  


Right, Padmé. Wait, _Padmé.  
  
_

"Damn", Anakin blurts out, frowning. "How much time is left, now? Sorry, my brain is failing me."  
  


Obi-Wan makes an odd sound that Anakin cannot intercept, and Bail exhales loudly through his nose. Padmé smiles a little.  
  


"It's any day now."  
  


"Right, so that's going on. Uh, yeah. So now you know!"   
  


Anakin waves his hands in the air between Obi-Wan and Padmé and loves the radiating uncomfortableness from Obi-Wan. Bail doesn't seem very surprised, though, just kind of smug.  
  


The walls start to get too white and Anakin's eyes start to fall shut, and man, does he feel nice. He is very, very deep in problems, but he's surrounded by friends.  
  


So.  
  


That's good.  
  


"Am I good to go?" Anakin asks, trying to smile but failing. "Are we safe?"  
  


He's feeling very sluggish, and he's sinking back into the bed. It's very comfy. He needs to compliment it. Anakin has begun to like Bail. A lot.  
  


"Yes, Anakin", Obi-Wan says. "It's alright for now. You need rest. We'll figure it all out later."  
  


"Exactly", Padmé joins in. "And we'll make sure to wake up when it's time for the babies."  
  


Obi-Wan makes a sound that sounds a lot like choking, while Bail is definitely trying to hide his laughter with a cough. That's right, they might've figured out that Padmé's kid is also Anakin's, but they probably didn't know about _that_ little detail .  
  


"Surprise", Anakin mumbles, and even the smile feels warm on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof as much fun as barely coherent anakin was to write, i don't really like this chapter all that much lol. I don't hate it either though. its ok. i love artoo, so that's nice.
> 
> somewhat relevant note: idk if palps knew about luke and/or leia? or that padmé was pregnant at all? since there's no evidence suggesting he does, he doesn't in this. I also don't know whether padmé's pregnancy was public knowledge or not, but then again she is carrying twins which i suppose could be hard to hide. Who knows.
> 
> more relevant note: Anakin is a deus ex machina. I know this. lol I just thought that it's be cool to see Jedi actually use the Force for other than lightsaber combat so I did that. I figured that it'd be difficult since none of them ever do it for real, so I hope I conveyed the big strain and exhaustion that came after deus-ex-machina-ing.
> 
> hEy a third note: yes I made a lightsaber lock because c'mon anakin is supposed to be clever n shit with maschines. He'd do something like that right? i mean its stupid but if it works...?? I figured that there has to be something more than a hook anyway since the 'sabers stick pretty well. or maybe im just trying to rationalise my dumbass idea. lmao whatever works i needed a reason sidious couldnt get anakins lightsaber
> 
> hopefully you liked this one hell of a chaos
> 
> found a mistake? yeah, I will too, probably. I edited this late. point it out if you feel like it. 
> 
> thanks for reading! I should have the last chapter up in like two weeks or something unless something drastic happens


End file.
